Things Happen, Things Change
by averyhyperhanyou
Summary: REad ch 18. Its true, Things Happen when your gone, Things Change. Naruto leaves for a 1 and a half year training sesion with jiraiya, but when, 1 and a half years later, jiraiya comes back with out him, were is he. NaruxSaku NEED HELP, READ CHAPTER 18!
1. Goodbey's And Hello's

**Things Happen,**

**Things Change.**

Hey everyone, god I am SO pissed. I just got in a fight with my best friend, cause she is Fucking laughing at me every time I do something wrong. Now this is a thing that happens normaly to best friends, but there's one problem: I kind of think…. I'm …. Uh…. In love with her. Heehaw I feel like a jackass. But I am just clarifying that so if this chapter seems a bit, dark and evil, that's probably why. Any way, this is my first fic, so flames are welcome, though not total like ' your story sucks, you are a failure at every thing you do. I hate you' type of flamers. Friendly criticism is ok. Also if anybody could give me a list of all the sub titles ( Kun, Chan .ect) and what they mean, it would really help, and a website of the place were it list's all the jutsu's. thanx , on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but when I finish my evil plan to domanate the world using Cookie dough men and ketchup I will.

Key: '_thoughts' "_**Kyuubi", **"_inner Sakura_"  **_flashback_**. **_letter writing, _**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a peaceful morning, the sun was out, no cloud's, it was just beautiful. Under a large tree, in a forested area next to a river, a young pink haired girl sat, looking into the air with a vacant look on her face. One look into her deep emerald green eyes, and you could see what was wrong. She was sad. And the boy in the tree, the short blonde haired blue eye's boy did not like it when she was sad. Muttering a few words under his breath, he preformed a hand seal, then Poof, next to him was another him. The shadow clone did a few , hand signs, then Poof, turned into a tall, silver haired, masked man. Kakashi, there sensei. Looking at each other they nodded, then Kakashi jumped out of the tree. Jumping in front of her he pulled down the mask, reviling very buck teeth, and big fat lips. His plan to cheer her up didn't work though, as it hardly ever did.

"Naruto! Cut it out! Your being an idiot!" Sakura yelled at him. He stopped, and the clone of Kakashi-sensai making a funny face, realizing that it wasn't working. Walking over to her, he looked at the girl of his dreams.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I was just…" but naruto never got to finish. Sakura cut him off. Turning around she looked at him in the face, anger shown clearly. It hurt, it always did, when she screamed at him, but he was used to it. Used to being hated, feared, abused. But he never crumbled under the intense hate around him, not once sense he was born. But it still hurt, even if he never yielded to the pain. And so, he got ready for that pain again.

" NARUTO, DON'T YOU GET IT! I don't like you, you're an annoying, selfish little brat, get that through your thick head!" sakura yelled at him. Naruto stood there. Now usually he would just stop there, knowing that continuing would not make her any happier. But he had something to say this time.

" sakura-chan I'm sorry, I was just…" but once again, he never got to finish. Sakura turned around and slapped him really hard on the face. Naruto stood there, as the pain went through him. Yes the slap hurt, but what was worse, was the pain of being unloved your entire life.

"…… WHAT? JUST BEING A JACKASS? NARUTO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD….I….FUCKING….HATE…YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE, NOBODY WANTS YOU, NOBODY WOULD CARE IF YOU LEFT AND NEVER COME BACK. UNDERSTAND?" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto stood there. The girl that he loved, that he dedicated all his time to, just to make her smile, make her happy, had just hit him and told him that she hated him. That hurt a lot.

" FINE, IF IM NOT WANTED THEN I'LL LEAVE!" He yelled at hurt. Sakura looked up, shocked. She didn't mean that, she didn't hate him. Naruto jumped up onto the branch of a nereby tree. Looking back at her, sakura looked into his eyes. Expecting to see defince, what she saw instead shocked her. She saw something she had never seen in him.

Sadness.

A horrable pain, that made it apper that he had just had his soul riped out. It showed a pain so deep, so unreal, that words could hardly discribe it. Seeing that she had caused that pain, Sakura fell to the ground, and cried. Cried for his pain. Cried for what she said. Cried for Naruto. Cried, just cried. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Tsunada, the fith hokaga.

" lets take a walk, Sakura." she said. Sakura nooded, and got to her feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laid there on the rock, with his hand in the water.

'_Why? All I ever do is try to make her happy, make her smile, but…'_ his thought. After thinking about it a bit more, he got up, took off his orange jacket and his black undershirt, and went for a swim.

After about an hour, he got up, got dressed, and left. He thought about what had happened that morning. About the pain, the sadness.

' _I have to tell her, one way or another, she has to know.'_ Naruto thought, he jumped of to his place, packed a few things, and left, in the direction of Sakura's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno lay there on her bed, fast asleep. Her eyes were puffy, and red, indicating that she had been crying. The eyes distorted her normal beautiful figure. Her short pink hair thrown over her face. She didn't notice when the window opend and a figure silently came in. Naruto looked at the sleeping girl, and smiled. She looked buetiful even in her sleep. Takeing out a few item's from his pockit, a piece of paper, and the something unidentifiable in the dark. Placeing the pice of paper on the bed stand next to her, he put the other item on to of it. Takeing a last look at his sleeping figure of his undying love, Naruto smiled, then took out the window, closeing it behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke with a start, she had heard her window close, and feard the worse. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then her eyes settled onto the items her night stand.

Sakura reached over and turned on the light. Looking at the items, she saw goggles that looked oddly familiar, and an upside down piece of paper. She gasped when she remembered were the goggles were from. _'Naruto…'_

Sakura reached over and picked up the pair of goggles, and, looking at them, noticed they were indeed naruto's. then her eyes looked at the letter.

Picking it up, she looked at it and started to read.

_**Sakura-Chan,**_

_**By the time you read this I will probably be out of konoha, I'm leaving for a 1 ½ year training mission with ero-sinnin I would have told you erlier, I tried to this morning, but you know what happened. Sorry Sakura Chan, about that…. **no I'm the one that should be saying sorry Naruto.' _Sakura thought. She could feel tears forming.

**_Sorry about coming in through the window, but it was the only way. I will see you in about 1 ½ years_**

_**Love,**_

_**Naruto**_

**_P.S: Make Sure to buy some Raman at my favorite stall, don't want them going out of business._**

Sakura finished reading the letter, now crying her heart out. Then she felt a cool breeze hit her. Her eyes shot wide open.

_' NARUTO! He must of just been here, if I hurry I might catch them.' _She thought. Jumping out of bed, still holding the note and goggles, she ran out the door. She had fallen asleep with her cloths on, so there was no problem with that. As she ran down the streets, she could smell the cold calming feeling of rain coming. She ran even faster, desperate to catch them before they departed. reaching the gates however, she found no one. A few rain drops started to fall hitting her face. Sakura stood there, looking at the ground, tears threaten to fall, and then, the heavens opened up and let out there sorrow for her, rain pored down, but sakura didn't notice. She was crying now, her hurt greater than before. If anyone had been close enough to hear her, they would have heard her say one thing.

" na..ru..to." was all Sakura managed. She cried for about two hours before heading

back and getting some sleep. It was going to be a long wait.

Time Skip: 1 ½ years later.

Sakura put all her concentration into healing the fish. Even though it was just a fish, it didn't mean it would be easy. Though, about half way through the processes, there was a knock on the Hokage's door. Tsunada looked up from her paper work to look at the figure. Sakura had no time to look up, at least till she heard Tsunade gasped a single name.

" Ji…Jiraiya?" The Hokage whispered. Sakura head jerked up. If he's her then….Naruto! Joy filled her entire body.

" Naruto? Were is he?" she asked, eagerly. That all died though, when she saw the look in the Sanins eye. He was sad.

" I don't know. About six months ago, I woke up, to find now naruto, just a note saying '**_Sorry Jiraiya, I have to do the rest on my own.'. _**I spent months looking for him, before coming back here. I… am so very sorry." Jiraiya said. Sakura looked at the floor and started to cry. _'Naruto… are you EVER coming back…?' _

Time skip: 2 ½ years later

Sakura was getting frustrated. She had found no info on the new healing jutsu found as a bloodline limit for her family. But what was more frustrating, was the fact that her sensei wanted her to do more research on _FINGERNAIL GROWTH? _why would she need to know about that. Sighing she got up with the little info she had collected, and walked to the Hokage's Office. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the voices inside.

" Hokage-sensei, I fou…" But she was stoped abruptly when a Throwing star (A/N: any body know the name for it, I have horrible spelling) landed a cm above her head. Jumping back she pulled out a kunai and held it ready. There was three people in front of her. But one caught her eye.

He had on a long White trench coat. on the back was a small version of the Kyuubi, slightly hard to see because of the two katana sheaths covering it, sitting there, looking at you with it's bright eyes. 2 of the tails went over his and down his sleaves, the others went all around his body. He wore white paints with black fire running up the sides. But as sakura was looking at him, she looked at his face, and gasped. those blue eyes, the ones that held so much depth, so much pain, so much hurt. She barely managed to say his name.

" Na…Naru…to!" She Screamed, running forward she threw herself around him and sobbed into his chest. She felt his hands pull her closer, and then heard him whisper in her ear.

" I'm back…..Sakura-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHA. How was the first chapter. I have a much MUCH longer version, but I need to fix all the mistakes I made before. It also features the song 'where'd you go?' By Fort Minor. Review Please. I'll update soon. Hyper Hanyou…. AWAY!


	2. The Return

**AARRRGGG!** my stupid computer just quit on me when I was writing this chapter, and now I have to restart. GRRRR. Any way. I'm back, and thanx, I didn't expect to get that many reviews, cause its my first story. Also thanx for the advice for my fight with my friend, I just wanted to tell you. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but when I finish my evil plan to dominate the world using Cookie dough men and ketchup I will.

Key: '_thoughts' "_**Kyuubi", **"_inner Sakura_"  **_flashback_**. **_letter writing, _**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" I'm back…Sakura-chan." _Naruto's words rang in Sakura's mind as she cried into his chest. _' Naruto… all this time, three years, three years and you still call me Chan, thank you. Thank you for always being there for me, even if I still love Sauske-kun. Thank you.' _Sakura thought. They just stood there. Not that Sakura minded. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was there.

" Cough!" came a sound from Tusunade. She really hated to break them up, but there was more pressing maters at hand. When the two teens heard her cough, they jumped apart, blushing a deep red. Sakura took this time to study how much naruto had changed, and the other two people.

Looking naruto over, she noticed that under the white trench coat he wore what appeared to be sheet's of white armor, with a green Konoha Leaf Symbol on it. Now what was weird was the armor. It appeared to be diamond. She pushed this thought back planning on asking Naruto about it later. He also had the armor on the back of the fingerless gloves he wore and on his arms and legs. She looked at his face and noticed a very big pony tail going down to about hi waist. His hair was a little longer, cut several times to keep it that length, except the pony tail. He had gotten taller, easily 6 inc above her head.

Naruto turned and looked at her, making her jump a little, and turn the other way. She felt a little giddy.

_' Why am I feeling this way? I mean, its just Naruto, its not like I like him.' _sakura said, thinking to herself. She blushed a little deeper at that thought.

_' Are you positive? I mean, your acting weird around him, and when you think of him."_ Said the little voice in the back of her mind, Inner Sakura. At this she blushed such a deep red that it very well might have been a new color. She shook that thought off and turned to the boy on the left.

The boy was about as tall as Naruto, he was wearing a very dark blue, almost purple, trench coat with the hood up, hiding his face. He had blonde hair, as his bangs fell down, covering his face. He had on black pants, and a shirt with sheets of armor, just like Naruto's, Except this one had a symbol of what appeared to be a large dog howling on it. His armor was black, and also looked like diamond. He had all the same pieces of armor as naruto did. She Almost gasped at what she saw on his back. Two large swords, a little shorter than Zabuzas, were strapped onto his back, in there sheaths. All in all, he kind of scared her.

The last figure was the one that shocked her most. It was a girl, about the same size as her, wearing Forest cameo baggie pants, and a tank top. She had no swords, just the plain ninja things. Now what was shocking was her face. It looked exactly, _exactly_, like naruto in his sexy jutsu. She was brought out of her thoughts when Tusunade started to talk.

" so Naruto, tell me what exactly was so important that you left during a _Mission? _And so important that you were gone for a **year and a half!"** She yelled at him Naruto scratched the back of his head. Then looked at the girl to his right.

" her." he said. At this Sakura felt like she wanted to break down and cry. So he had a relationship, a close one, with this girl. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, but she did.

" and who is she? Your WIFE?" Tusunade screamed. Naruto blushed a deep red. Sakura, seeing him blush, felt worse. _'so it's true, he found someone…' _but Sakura never finished her thought.

" Ahh old Hag, she is not my wife. Hey tell her who you are." Naruto Said, to which the girl nodded, and stepped forward. Smiling, she looked at the Hokaga.

" I'm Nagata Uzumaki, Naruto's half sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sakura, get up, its morning. Get up." Said a voice. Sakura sat up, and looked around. '_Damn it was just a dream.' _she thought to herself. Getting up, she locked the door, and started to undress, and was almost naked when.

" Umm, Sakura, what are you doing?" a voice said. Sakura spun around to find a blond haired girl, the same one from her dream. _'Wait, it wasn't a dream?' _She thought to herself. Then noticed the girl looking the other way blushing very deeply. Sakura looked down, and noticed herself without a bra on, and her panties exposing parts of _herself._

" AACCKK! Sorry, I thought it was all a dream. Oh I'm so embarrassed." Sakura said turning a deeper red than her female friend. After getting into the shower, and getting out again 15 minutes later, ( a new record for her, but only because she wanted to talk to Nagata), she was back in the bed room. Jumping on the bed, wearing a white tee-shirt and short shorts.

" So, Nagata, I know your Naruto's sister. But who is the other guy?" Sakura asked, suspicious of this girls feelings towards him.

" well I know Naruto calls him silent, because I have never heard more than twenty or so words come out of his mouth at one time. I also know Him and Naruto go Way back." Nagata said, blushing. Yup, this girl like the boy. This was goanna be an interesting day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Chapter 2, hope you like it. Im also gonna say again, the summury said 12 years but it is supposed to be 1 ½ years, sorry. Anyway review please. Sorry my chapters are so short, I have been kinda over worked latly, and my computer is missing a space key. Don't know how, but yea. Oh and cheack out my Profile page too, I worked hard on it. I will update soon. Any Ideas for the story are welcome. Thanx. Hyper Hanyo... AWWWAYYYY


	3. Stars in there eyes

Hi Every one, I have returned with the Saku/Naru fluff. This chapter is entirely about them. Full-metal-sousuke, thanx, you gave me a great idea with your last entry. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, But when I finish my evil plan to dominate the world using Cookie dough men and ketchup I will.

Key: '_thoughts' "_**Kyuubi", **"_inner Sakura_"  **_flashback_**. **_letter writing_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura found Naruto Underneath a tree, perched onto of a hill. Below it, was a lake. She had heard rumors that naruto came hear, and figured that's were he might be. Jumping down she landed next to him. It was a full moon that night, not a cloud in the vast ocean of stars. Sitting down next to him, she gazed at the stars again. This, however brought back memories of what had happened that morning years before.

_' I…FUCKING…HATE…YOU!' _Those words brought pain to her heart. She could feel the tears well up into her eyes, threatening to fall. then it happened, first 1, then 2, then it was flowing in streams. She couldn't stop, couldn't hide this gut wrenching pain.

" Sakura-Chan? Are you okay?" Naruto said, turning onto his side to look at her. The tears wouldn't stop falling. wouldn't stop dropping, as the pain of hurting him increased. It felt like she would die if it didn't stop. Then she felt his arms around her, lifting her onto his lap, heard his sweet soft voice in her ear.

" Its okay, Sakura-chan. I WILL bring back Sauske for you, I promise." Naruto said, trying to reassured her. Though this just made her cry harder. It was now a waterfall of tears. Naruto, seeing this just held her closer.

_' Naruto… Same as always. You always want to make me happy. But I'm worried about you...not him.' _Sakura thought to herself. Naruto bit his bottom lip. He had to make her stop crying.

" Hush Sakura-chan, I will bring him back, I prom…" But Naruto never finished.

" Naruto…," Sakura started, then started leaning into his strong comforting arms," ….You Baka!" she screamed. Naruto was a bit shocked. He didn't know what was going on.

" Sakura-Chan?" He Asked.

" I'm not worried about Sauske," She started, sobbing so hard she didn't notice Narutos Surprise when she left of the -Kun, but he let her keep going, " I was worried about you!"

" M.. Me?" he asked.

" yes you. Your always trying to make me smile, make me happy. You would die to protect me, even after all the things I said to you. I was so mean to you yet you still tried, no matter what. Why? Why would you do that, after all I put you through. Why? WHY NARUTO?" Sakura said, tears streaming down her face. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his chin on her shoulder.

" because Sakura-chan, your very…Important to me, and I would gladly give my life for you." Naruto said, his voice soft and caring. It was full of love, full of protection. Sakura stoped crying, and smiled.

" thank you Naruto…-kun" she had hesitated a bit before adding the Kun, but felt happy when she did. If Naruto was Happy or surprised, he didn't show it.

" your welcome Sakura-Chan." he said back. The star's shined in there eyes, till they fell asleep there, under the bright starry sky, still in each others arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…(Sniff)…so cute. it's a great chapter. Sorry its so short. But I still thinks it is good. I will update soon, but Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Bye Bye.


	4. There Broken Hearts

Hi Every one. A/N: if you don't like, as in hate, my story, then don't read it. Anyway, yea I got in a C2 Archive. I'm happy. Now about last chappie. If your confluzzled, this chapter will explain a lot of things about what happened in the previous chapter. Thanks for all the good reviews.

Disclaimer: I still don't own him, but when my Cookie Dough me get out of the oven I will. HAHAHA!

Key: '_thoughts' "_**Kyuubi", **"_inner Sakura_"  **_flashback_**. **_letter writing_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sakura, get up, its almost 11:AM. Get up!" came a voice. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she realized she was back in her room. She was really confused when a voice spoke out.

" so…..um….Sakura. Mind telling me what you were doing last night and why Naruto came here at about 3:00 AM last night? Were you….. _Bonding?" _ Asked Nagata, looking at her with a smile. Sakura Blushed a deep red, then hearing the tone of her voice threw a pillow at her.

" PERVERT!" Sakura screamed. She then proceeded to beat her blond friend with a pillow. After about 10 minutes, lots of hitting giggling and pleas, they stoped. Sakura sat back down on her bed. Looking down she blushed.

" Ohhhhhh! And why are you blushing? Come on tell me!" Nagata Said. Sakura looked at her, then got an idea.

" first you have to tell me what happened between you and Silent, then I will tell you." Sakura said. Nagata Blushed deeply. They had come up with a plan yesterday. It was to get Nagata alone with Silent, and it had worked.

" ok, I will tell." Nagata started.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**" Go talk to him!" said a pushing Sakura, were as Nagata leaned on her. She couldn't do it, she was to afraid. Turning around, she went to leave.**_

_**" I.. I cant, sorry." She stuttered. She Loved him, really loved him. But she couldn't. till….**_

_**" no way your getting out that easy. Hey Silent, come here!" sakura said, screaming to the clocked boy, who turned around. Sakura watched him look to his side and gesture something. Then, saw not only him, but Naruto walk towards them. They walked up to them silently.**_

_**" What is it?" Silent asked Sakura. Naruto just stood there. Sakura looked over at a hiding Nagata, who was blushing deeply. Naruto, seeing this look, new what was going on.**_

_**" hey Sakura-chan, lets go train. I think these two need to bond more." Naruto said, winking. After they left, Nagata looked at Silent, and then looked at the ground. Silent saw this. He couldn't help it, he knew she liked him, but didn't want her to know his secret, just like naruto and his secret, keep's from Sakura. But he could try.**_

_**" Nagata, follow me." was all he said. Nagata blushed and nodded. Following him around, they came to what looked like heaven on earth. It was a meadow, wide open, with nothing around. It was very peaceful.**_

_**" Nagata, I… I want you to know." he started. Nagata just stared at him. Did he just Stutter? She pushed the thought out of her mind and continued to listen. " I care for you, and I would die if you got hurt. But if we are…. Together, then my enemies, Narutos and Mine, will target you. I don't want that to happen. So, even if I have feelings for you, we cant be together. I.. Am sorry."**_

_**She stood there. She loved him, More than she ever loved anybody, but still, they could not be together, and it hurt. To her it was like death, to him it was like being alone again. The pains mixing, the hearts breaking. It was too much.**_

_**" Why? Why do people hate you and Naruto! Your both great, kind people. What is this about a secret. It cant be horrible, so much to make everyone you knew as a child hate you! What is it?" She screamed, Tears poring down her face. She stood there crying. Then all of the sudden, she was in his arms, being held by the man she loved.**_

_**" I'm sorry, Nagata, you cant love me. It… is not right. I'm sorry." Was all he said. She just stood there. She didn't care what happened, she was in his arms, as he held her. He loved her, like Naruto loved Sakura. And it…felt good. Really good.**_

_**They stayed there, in each other's arms, for about an hour, before going there seprate ways. As she walked home, she couldn't help but dwell upon the past of the two boys, no men, she loved. One she loved as a brother, on as a heavenly being, never to be lost from her heart.**_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

" And that's about what happened." Nagata said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sakura felt her heart ache at those words. Then it hit her.

" Hey, do yo kno…!" But Nagata cut her off.

" Ah ah ah, you aren't getting away with telling me about you and Naruto. Now spill it." Nagata said, the sadness replaced with a tone of eagerness. Sakura blushed.

" Naruto-kun…" She said under her breath. Nagata heard.

" Ohhhhhh, so it's Naruto-KUUUUN is it?" Nagata said. Sakura Blushed a deep red.

" well… uh… you see… umm." Sakura stuttered blushing, and at this Nagata laughed.

" Its okay, you better start from when you left me and Silent alone." Nagata Said.

" well…" Sakura started. It was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi all, that's the new chapter. The next one will be the flash back. And also a bit of a talk between Naruto and Silent. Hehehehe, also, if you got an idea, you should submit it, I will see what I can do. also, next chapter, i am gonna need a Blood line limit for my OC Silent, and im takeing ideas. so submite them. i already have Naruto's. I will update soon. I'm out


	5. Secrets Uncoverd

Hey Hey, I'm back with another fic in the same day. And it happened again. I got into another fight with my best friend, and this time, I told her I was tired of being laughed at, and it then escalated, and I'm so FUCKING pissed that I'm shaking. Any way thanx to Shinji the good Sharer, because he told me to. Anyway, still no replied on the bloodline limits for Silent. Except from Shinji. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own him, but when my Cookie Dough me get out of the oven I will. HAHAHA!

Key: '_thoughts' "_**Kyuubi", **"_inner Sakura_"  **_flashback_**. **_letter writing_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Naruto, Get up, I want to talk to you." Silent said to his still sleeping friend. He would never understand how Naruto could sleep till 1:00 PM, but he need to talk to him.

" ummm…grr…go way.." was all Naruto said. Silent grumbled and picked him up, then dropped him. A cry of pain was heard.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT….. Silent? Are you ok?" Naruto asked his friend. Silent looked at the ground. He thought about yesterday, about what had happened. Then he sighed.

" Naruto, Have you ever loved someone without being able to be with them." he asked. Naruto looked at his friend.

" its about Nagata, huh." Naruto said, to which Silent Nodded. Naruto, sighing, got ready to talk with his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Sakura house, She was just about to tell Nagata about what had happened last night, as she had already gone through there training.

" well you see I found Naru…" But she never got to finish, as a small dog, a pug, jump onto the window.

" Pakkun?" Sakura said, surprised.

" come, we most find Naruto and the boy." The dog said. It jumped out the window, with Sakura and Nagata on its heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped back, Panting. He and Silent always had tough training sessions, but rarely brought out the swords. Naruto felt this should be one of the time's. Smirking he reached up and pulled out both katan's. Silent, seeing this, bulled out his swords as well. Then taking there stances they charged.

" Naruto-Kun!" He heard a yell and looked to see Sakura, Then had to block an attack from silent. Sending him a look that said ' we will finish this later.' walking over he saw Sakura, Nagata, and the small dog he recognized as Pakkun. He didn't bother to put his swords away, instead he just held them.

" Hi Sakura-Chan, Nagata." Naruto said.( A/N: anyone got the word for sister and brother in Japanese?). Then Naruto noticed that Sakura wasn't looking at him, but at his sword.

" you like it, huh. They are the legendary blades." Naruto said holding them up. " called the Forbidden Demon Blades Of Heaven and Hell: Anguru and Akuma." Naruto said, Holding up Anguru (Spl?) When he said it, and Akuma (spl?) when he said it. " There blades, but both different from any other. Anguru," He held up the white, all of it was white, including the sparkling blade, " is made of White Rock Diamond, and can cut through almost anything. It can also help reduce chackra use when doing hand signs. It can also direct the Jutsu. Were as the Akuma," H held up the Black blade, it was also all black, shimmering in the light, " Is made of Black Water Diamond. It Increases speed and Strength. It gives the wilder increased eye sight, and can cut through almost anything as well."

" Wow, a blade that can cut through anything…" Sakura muttered. Naruto smiled.

" Nope, Almost anything. You see, there are a total number of forbidden Demon Blades. And they cant cut through each other. There are 6 sets total. I have the strongest of them, Silent the second strongest. He has the Forbidden Demon Blades Of Light And Dark: Tomoshibi and Kurai." Naruto said. Silent held up his massive blades, on in each Hand. They were much bigger than Naruto's, but he still didn't seem to have much trouble lifting them.

" we still haven't found out what they do yet. Also each sword enables its wilder to do certain Ancient jutsu." Naruto said. Sakura stood there in Awe. She was about to ask more when Pakkun interrupted.

" Naruto-Dono." Pakkun said. Sakura Looked at the dog with a confused look in her eyes.

_'-Dono? Why would he call Naruto-kun that?' _She thought. But Pakkun was not done.

" The Hokage requests you and your friend's pres...ence! My LORD!" When Pakkun looked at Silent, He Bowed deeply. Now everyone was confused. Silent knew it was time.

" Please forgive my, lord, I had no idea I was in the presence of Inuoni-ue!" Pakkun said, still bowing. Sakura was finished.

" what do you mean 'dog demon'? I don't see a dog or a demon, much less both. What the hell is going on!" Sakura Screamed.

" He is right in front of you," Pakkun said, still bowed. All eyes turned to the boy's, " The Greater Demon Inu of the nine tails, The only demon known of almost as strong as the Nine tailed fox. I had heard rumors that they were sealed. Even though I know Kyuubi-Dono was, I didn't know Inu-ue was. I had also heard rumors that they were traveling together, two boys, one loud, blonde annoying, idiotic boy, the other a silent, quiate, blonde boy. I didn't think it was true but I guess it is. But there is one problem. The Inu of the nine tails dose not exist in this world," Pakkun said in a questioning tone, " so how, might I ask, did you get here?" He finished.

By now the girls were confused. But when they saw the dog look at Silent it hit them.

_' Wait. Silent is a greater demon. But if the rumors…" _Both Sakura and Nagata thought. Then it hit them, like a ton of bricks.

_" then Naruto… He is the Kyuubi!' _they both thought at the same time. They looked at the boys. Sakura started to understand. All the hatred of the villagers, the reason for his pain.

" I brought him here." Said, not Silent, but Naruto. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

" I guess I should explain." Naruto said. And so, the greater demons were exposed

" well you see… he is, our only chance." Naruto said, his voice turning darker.

" Against who?" All of them, except Silent, asked.

" Oujou sono Ijin, The Demon of the dead." Naruto said, a dark tone in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

300 Miles away:

In a the middle of a gas filled swamp, a dark presence was stirring. Then one sound filled the air.

"I'M FREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! I like this chappie. Sorry, little fluff, but still. That is one helluva cliffy. Still taking ideas for bloodline limit for Silent. Also, if I got the translations wrong , please tell me. I will update soon. Bye bye.


	6. Authers Note: Help!

Hi ya guys. Ok listen up, I have a MAJOR case of writers block, so it might be a while till I update. I got an idea, but to do it, would mean I would need to go through a very complex ( not to mention sad and depressing, yet fluffy and nice) set of events. So as I am planning that, I am asking for any ideas or things you want to see come out of this story. Anything, because I am really short on ideas to pass the time right now. So I have a list on what ideas I want.

1. Sakura Naruto idea for a chapter. Just not one that has them falling in love right there, and not one of Sakura realizing her feelings, I am taking this slowly.

2. Any blood line limits for Nagata and Silent would be greatly appreciated.

3. A possible idea of another OC character of your design, so long as he/ she is not ALL POWERFULL!

4. An idea for the plot with the Demon of Death!

5. Any ideas for fluffy Naru/Saku and Silent/Nagata or others.

6. Any name ideas for the other Forbidden demon blades.

7. Your own idea.

That's about all of them. Also, the a chapter I am gonna write soon, will be very sad and depressing, manly because that's how I feel. Now word of warning, this will not be like a fairy tail. Naruto has changed a bit ( just how and how it happened will be reveled in time) and thus, Characters will get into fights with each other some times, so its not like a fairy tail. I am doing this to let out some frustration and pain because of the situation with me and my best friend. NO CHARICHTER DEATHS THOUGH…. Or is there. Also keep up the good reviews. And correct me on my mistakes, it will help me a lot. Thanx for all the support and help.

Your favorite hyper half demon,

A Very Hyper Hanyou.

P.S: I am use any ideas involving Sauske in the FUTARE, not now though. And if it is any gay pairings, don't bother submitting it. I don't like that stuff.


	7. Things Happen, Things Change

hi guys, I am Sooo sooo sorry about not updating for a long time, my computer crashed on me and it might take a while to get fixed, but some good news (I am telling you good news because you are going to kill me after this chapter.) me and my best friend are not fighting any more, so I'm happy. Now onward.

Disclaimer, I do NOT own Naruto, but I will.

Key: I'm to lazy to do a key.

Sakura lay on her bed, her eyes still red. When she had heard that Naruto was the Kyuubi, she had run off, manly because she was confused. Now she was arguing with her inner self.

_"He is a demon!" _Her inner self said.

'No he isn't, he is a container for one.' She argued.

_"Kyuubi!"_

'Naruto'

_"Demon!"_

'Friend' Sakura said, and was glad when she got no response back. She lay there no longer crying, and was about to go when she heard the door to her room open. There, looking at her was Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, its… it's ok if you hate me now. It's ok." Naruto said. Sakura felt hurt in those words. She couldn't take it any more.

"NOOO!" She yelled and jumped up. Running to him, she tackled him, sending them both unto the ground. There she lay, in his arms, crying. He was, needless to say, shocked. He was about to speak when Sakura beat him to it.

"Naruto-kun, I don't hate you, I never will. I promise." She said, and then thinking about it, hesitated before speaking again. "Naruto-kun, how about… you…umm… comeandpickmeuponsaterday!"

She had said this so fast that Naruto couldn't figure it out.

"What?" he asked. Sakura took a deep breath before trying again.

"I asked i...if you would… come and... pick me up... on Saturday…" she said, blushing deeply. Naruto smiled then looked at her. There was a major show of pure sweet happiness and love in his blue majestic eyes.

"I would love to… Sakura-Chan. Now, I have to go, I need to get some stuff for my house, as all the food has literally disintegrated." He said pulling apart. She didn't want him to go, and for a second considered asking him if he wanted to stay at her house, but didn't. She just nodded.

After he walked out the door, and had left the building, he screamed with joy.

"YEAAA, I GOT A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed, punching the air. At the same time, Sakura had done a same, quieter reaction. Then she stopped, realizing something.

'Oh god, I need something to wear… I guess I got to talk to Ino-pig.' She thought and ran out the door, towards the flower shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was in the shop, arranging a few Rose's when she heard someone come into the shop. Turning around she saw Sakura.

"Hi forehead, what do you want?" she said, expecting a smart remark back. Instead she got a stuttered answer and a deep red blush.

"Ino… I need your help…with something. I…needyoutohelpmebuysomeclothsformydate." Sakura said in the same fast voice as she used on Naruto. Ino looked at her. Then a smile crept along her face.

"All I heard was 'help' and 'date'… yes I will help, so who is the lucky guy. It can't be Kiba, he is going out with Hinata, and I am going out with Shika-kun. Shino is to quiet… no way… is it… it is…. NARUTO!" Ino Screamed grinning widely, to which Sakura only blushed deeper, then nodded. Ino was stunned.

"I will help you, but only because you are my best friend, and because I want to see how much he has changed. He still is the loud mouth he used to be right?" She asked. Sakura nodded. Ino clapped her hands with joy. This was going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was very neravse. It was saterday, and in about 15 minutes, naruto was gonna come and pick her up. She was wereing the skirt Ino had dubed 'stunning'. It was white, with with no sleaves. She wore her most expensive erings and had done all she could to make herself look good. Even though that was only the lip gloss and erings, she didn't do anything more.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura jumped at the sound.

' He's here.' She thought. Straighting out her dress she opend the door… and her jaw drooped. There stood Naruto, well she thinks it is Naruto.

He was wereing a Chinese stile shirt, with the calor buttend and every thing, with black pants, with orange fire running up them. His hair was wet, indicateing he had gotten out of the shower not to long ago. He smelled like, well, boy's who smell good.

" Naruto…kun…!" she stutterd. Naruto blushed, then looked her over again.

' good god she is beautiful, and she smells like strawberries too.' He thought to himself, and heard the Kyuubi laugh. He then expected a remark, but got none. Then he turned his attention back to his date.

" Hi Sakura-Chan, shall we go then?" He asked her holding out his hand. She smiled and took it, steping out of the door.

" were are we going, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, smileing.

" You will see." Was all he said, then they set off, hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura stoped in front of her house. They had gone to a nice restrant, food was good there, and had ate. Then they went to the park and had talked. After that they had gone to see a movie. Now it was time to say good bey.

They stood there for a while, looking at each other, till Naruto broke the silence.

" Well Sakura-Chan, I hope you had a good time, I see you tomorrow. Good night." Naruto said, turning to leave. Sakura felt something go through her. Then, it happened. She reached out and grabed him by the shoulders, turning him around.

" Sakura-Chan, what are you..omff…" he never got to finish, as Sakura had brought her lips crashing onto his. It was sweet pure hevan. Sakuras lips tasted like Straberries. Naruto then deepend the kiss, rapping is arms around her, and pulling her closer. After a while, they pulled apart. Both blushing deeply.

" Well Naruto-Kun, good bey." Sakura said turning to leave, till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" No.. its my turn now." Naruto said, and pulled her into another kiss. This one was deeper than before, and would have been longer too, if not for a voice. _That_ Voice.

" What the fuck are you doing to Sakura-Chan, Dead last?" Said that old familiar voice. Both of them pulled apart, to see the long lost teammate for team 7, Sasuke.

" I said, What the FUCK are you doing to Sakura-Chan, DEAD LAST?" this time he yealed. Naruto was pissed. He didn't notice the girl behind him, or how she looked.

' He called me Saukra-Chan, oh my god. Sauske-Kun called me Sakura-Chan. I new he always had feelings for me. CHAAA! This rocks, I must have been going out with Naruto out of Despair for my Sauske-Kun. Yea… that's it. But not anymore, cause Sauske-Kun is back and has basicly admitted his feallings for me…CHAAA' Sakura thought, her fellings for Naruto gone completely. Naruto didn't notice.

" Your back Sauske. Thank god." Naruto said relaxing a bit. Sauske smirked.

" Shut up, dead last. You couldent beat a four year old. Your pathetic. When we last fought, I let you win, just to see how strong you are. And you are very very weak. Even though you are a demon. A Monster." Sauske said, Laughing. Naruto clenched his fist, he couldent take it.

" SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, and charged so fast, no one could see. He caught Sauske off guard completely. He punched him in the stomic sinding him high into the air, or would have if Naruto hadent kicked him sideways into the wall after that.

" So I am weak, just a monster huh?" Naruto said walking over to a struggling Sauske. Sakura finaly noticed what was going on.

" NARUTO, STOP HURTING MY SAUSKE-KUN! STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, but the words reached deaf ears. Naruto had reached Sauske now, and had picked im up put him agenst the wall, and was beating the Shit out of him. He didn't hear Sakuras words, and only focused on making Sauske pay. Until…

" NARUTO STOP IT! YOU WILL KILL HIM! STOP!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as she pulled on his arm. Naruto stoped pounding Sauske, and let him fall to the ground. Turning to the crying Sakura, he tried to comfort her.

" Sakura-Chan, I am sorry.. I lost control… I shouldn't…" Naruto begain saying.

" NARUTO! STOP, YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SAUSKE-KUN! GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR AWAHAL! GO AWAY NARUTO GO THE FUCK AWAY!" She screamed at him, never evan looking at him, just droping to her knees, and looking over Sauske. Naruto turned away, with out looking back. Then he headed home. He had some things to do. And had to tell Silent and Nagata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got up, about to run off to get help when Sauske grabed her leg.

" Sakura-Chan, I need to tell you. I always loved you, I just didn't want you to get tangled up in danger with me. I love you, ok!" He said. Sakura Smiled, then turned to go get help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she was gone, Sauske flopped onto the ground, and mutter a single sentence before falling into unconsisness.

" every thing is going according to plan." Then he slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in" Tsunade said with out looking up from her paper work. At least not until she heard the voice.

"Hokaga-sama." The voice said, making Tsunade stop in her tracks. Now being called that wasent unusual, unless the speacker was a certen blond teenage boy. Looking up she saw him, Naruto. There was a sadness in his eyes that she hadent seen in 3 years. Her mind going back to what had happened before he had disaperd for 1 and a half years.

" Nar..Naruto?" She stutterd. Something had happened. But he didn't want to talk about it right now.

" Hokaga-Sama, I have come to tell you… I am leaveing the Village, as are Silent and Nagata." He said. Tsunade was shocked at this. Then she came back to her senses.

" No! No way in hell will I agree with that!" She screamed. She had expected him to argue, and he did, but what he said shocked her.

" I didn't come to ask permission. I came to tell you, though you will dicide if us three leave as Missing-nin, only to be hunted, or as Ninja of the leaf. I am leaveing no matter what. Your permission would just make it easier." Naruto Replied. Tsunade knew from his voice that he was seriouse. So she sighed, giving in.

" Fine Naruto. You are now a travilling ninja. You will break off all ties to this village, as you are no longer part of Konoha, thus we are no longer oblagated to help you in any way. If at any time, you wish to return, you can. At that time, you will be test'd to see what leval of skill you are at. Then you will be given that leval. Even though you will still have to do the Jounin exam even if you are Kaga leval. Now give me your headband's." Tsunade said. Two Headbands droped onto the table. Tsunade looked up, seeing Naruto still holding his.

" Mine is for someone." Was all he said. Tsunade understood and let it drop. Stamping a pice of paper, she handed it to him.

" that is your pass out of here. Give it to the gate gaurds. Naruto… please come back." Tsunade said. Naruto said nothing just turned to leave. After the door closed, Tsunade broke down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay in her bed, asleep. Than a noise woke her up. She new it had been her window closing, so fearing the worst, she grabed th kuni off her bedstand. She got a sense of Daja Vu. ( A/N: Spl?) Then it hit her. One thought went through her head.

'Naruto'

Turning to her nightstand she truned on the light. There on her bed stand was a note, and under it was another thing. Picking up the note she looked at it. It had two simple words.

'**Good bey'**

Looking at the other thing, she relized it was a Ninja head band. It was Narutos. Then for a reson Sakura couldent explain, she started to cry. Holding the headband to her cheast, she cried harder and harder.

' Why am I crying for an idot like Naruto? I didn't love him! I love Sauske-Kun, and he loves me!' she thought to herself.

_' Damn straight. We must be crying tears of joy… yea that's it! Huray NARUTO THE IDIOT IS GONE!'_ Inner Sakura said. But it didn't work. They both felt the sadness, but both didn't understand it. Then a little tiny voice said something.

_" You miss him, maby even love him…"_Said the Inner INNER Sakura. At this Sakura gasped. But yet she denied it. Knowing that she loved her Sauske. She just cried because he hurt him. Yup. That's what it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip 1 month later:

Sakura stood in front of her bed room mirror, looking at what she might look like in the dress she was wereing. She put it down, and moved to the next one. Looking at it she drifted into thought.

' hehehe this is gonna be a fun night. Going to the movies and then to a five star restrant with Sauske-Kun. I cant wait.' She thought, then picked up the dress, and went back to the mirror. Looking in it she gasped and droped the dress. There behind her stood a Blonde. She swung around.

" Na…Naruto?" she said. The figure steped out of the shadows, and was wereing the same exacted cloths when she first meet them.

" No, not Naruto." The girl said. It was Nagata. Sakura sat back onto her bed, stunded.

" if your hear.. then Naruto…" She started, but Nagata finished for her.

" … is still gone. Frankly, I'm surprised that he is comeing back. After what you did to him." Nagata said. Sakura looked down and tried to speak.

" I… I just…" she said stuttering. Once again, Nagata finished for her.

" You just what? I know, you just broke his heart. He has changed, he is difrent now. He hasent spoken a word to any body sence that night we left." Nagata said. Sakura just looked at the ground, and felt tears welling up. Then Nagata countenued. " What you gonna Cry now? It isn't going to work. Naruto had a hard life before. He lived for you, ok, he went through all the villagers torments just for you. Just to make you happy. Then finaly, when he finaly gets you to Notice him, to LOVE him. What do you do? You run back to that Basterd Sauske, the second he gets back, and act like nothing had happened. And to make it worse. It was on YOUR FIRST DATE WITH HIM! Right after you kissed him. Sakura, you broke him in the worest way possiple. You did what the villagers did. Only you got him to trust you, to love you, To KISS you. Then you turned on him. Now he lives just to defeat his enemies, and This villages enemies. After that, I wouldent be surprised if he just fades away." Nagata said.

Nagata was now sitting by Sakura as well. Sakura was bawling now. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. But she knew she wouldent be able to go on the date. She would just have to tell Sauske that. She and her Blond friend had a lot to talk about. Nagata stood up.

" I gusse you will want to hear what happened when we were gone, huh. Well then I will go make some hot cocco. Never liked coffie or tea. You handle the Basterd Sauske." Nagata said and walked out the bathroom door. She was gonna have to come up with an excuse as to why they couldent go out tonight. This was going to be hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip 2 months later.

Tsunade sat in her office when she heard a knock on the door. Putting down her pencail in defeat she sighed, she was never gonna finish the preprations for the forthcoming jounin exams.

" Enter" She said. The two figures that enterd were very tall and very dark. She recognized one immediately. What gave this one away was the two very large swords on his back.

" Silent! Then you are…" She said looking at Naruto. He had changed a lot. There was no look of the joy or happeness that used to be there, just a look of dispare, and sadness. Not only that, but his blue puples had a black slit in the middle of them, and were srounded by red. His teeth were pointed, his wisker marks more defined. And on top of that, he had a large scare running from about an inc above his left ear to his chin. He was wereing the same cloths, exept the were black enstead of white, and his armor was red.

" were back… and Orochimaru is dead." Silent said, droping a head band on the table. Tsunade seemed unconvinced.

" So you two killed him?" She asked. Silent shook his head.

" Naruto did it alone. He has his eyes if you want to see them?" Silent said. Tsunade Relled back in disgust. But she had to make shure. So she nodded. Naruto steped forward and took out to Black orbs. They were the third sanins eyes allright.

" Ok he is dead. Few… that shure helps take a burden off my shoulders." Tsunade said. Silent steped forward.

" Then I belive that Naruto is the new Third Sanin then?" Silent said. Tsunade stoped smileing and then looked at Silent.

" What?" she said.

" Is it not true that when one eather beats a sanin or kills them, then they are the new sanin? If it is then Naruto is now a sanin." Silent said. Tsunade gasped at that. Naruto was now one of the most powerfull Ninjas alive.

" Ye..yes it is true. I have to tell the village. We can have the caramony tomorrow." Tsunade said. Silent lifted is head, then turned to Naruto. After about 5 secounds, Silent turned back to Tsunade.

" Naruto asked if we could have If we could do it any sooner? He wants to get it over with." Silent said. Tsunade looked down, thinking it over, then looked back up.

" only Tommarow afternoon. The whole village will be thare. So I would get ready if I were you Naruto. You can stay here." Tsunade said. The two boys looked at each other, then back a the very confused Hokaga. They both nodded in agreement. Bowing there heads, they disaperd, leaving no smoke.

" That is a nice Jutsu." Was all Tsunade said. Calling a few ANBU, she told them to get ready to announce the coming of a new sanin. After being asked who it was several times, they left. Though one thing she heard before they did was.

" Its proboply the Uchiha, you know, the one that fought the Buji and ran it of. He is supposed to be as strong as Hokaga herself. It has to be him."

' boy will they be surprised.' Tsunade thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood on top of the Hokaga building, looking down at the entire village. It was time to start the show.

" LADY'S AND GENTALMEN. WE ARE HERE TO ANOUNCE THE COMING OF OROCHIMARU DEATH, AND THE RISE OF A NEW SANIN!" At this every one roard in joy. Then a couple of voices could be heard

" hey who is it"

" I bet it's the Uchiha.

" Hey, I have heard rumors it was him, too.

" then it must be, his name is Sauske right?"

" Yea lets chear him on, he rid us of that damn Kyuubi!"

" SAUSKE! SAUSKE! SAUSKE! SAUSKE!"

The voices screamed over the air, Finaly Tsunade dicided to end it

" EVERY ONE SETTLE DOWN! NOW SORRY TO RAIN ON YOUR PARADE, BUT IT ISNT SAUSKE!" She said. Many people were confused at this. Tsunade dicided to countenue before it got to bad.

" LADIES AND GENTALMEN, THE NEW SAININ IS!" Tsunada said, letting the suspence build. Naruto steped up. Nobody recognized him though.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys. Again sorry it took me so long to update, im using my friends computer and all, and his dosent have spell cheack so if this is full of errors, dont worry im gonn load this chapter onto a floppy and reupdate it when i can. But mine is busted so yea. And I told you it was gonna be depressing, but don't worrie, be happy. Hehehe it will all work out. Peace out all.


	8. The Truth hurts

Hey guys, thanx for all the help full reviews and the spelling tips. I went through all the trouble after last chappie to install spell check, so this chapter should be much better. Any way, this chappie is going to start right after the last one ended. So review soon, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Wezzer's My Best Friend… yet….

Key: only one "**_Song Lyrics" _**No time, must update!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

At this, every thing went quiet. No one spoke a word. They all thought it was not possible. No way it was true. No way.

"Yea right Hokaga-sama, we all no you were close to him, but he is no were near that strong, especially not strong enough to be a Sanin. So stop joking around, we all know its Sauske. Hahaha, though that was kinda funny. The demon kid, yea right." Said one villager, and soon after every one followed laughing.

"IT WAS NO JOKE MY FRIEND, NARUTO IS NOW THE NEW SANIN!" Tsunade said. Once again every body stopped laughing. Then there was an angry cry. Soon after, an ANBU member jumped up onto the Hokaga building. Looking at Naruto, he saw no fear. But that did not stop him.

"THIS DEMON BOY COULD'NT EVEN BECOME A JOUNIN IF HIS LIFE DEPENDID ON IT, I AM GONNA RID THE VILLAGE OF THIS BOY ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The ANBU now recognized as one of the Captains who always hated Naruto, Said. He pulled out two Kunai Knifes, and charged. Stabbing Naruto in the Chest, he smirked. Then his smile faded.

POOF!

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. The ANBU pulled back and was about to look around for the boy, when he reeled back in pain, and fell to the ground unconscious. When he hit the ground every one gasped. Naruto had created a clone so fast, then moved behind an experienced ANBU Captain and knocked him out with one move. And no one even saw him move.

"Do not ever underestimate Naruto, if this had been a real fight, you would have been killed as soon as you pulled out your weapons." Said another figure, standing on a tree. Every looked at him, and gasped, it was the same boy that Naruto had with him when he came back from his three year journey. The boy who every one wondered about.

Silent.

"Why did you come back? No one wants you here, demon! You or your friend! Sauske should have killed you back then, instead of letting you live. He let you hobble off, wounded and bloodied, giving you mercy, but he should…" a female villager ranted. She was cut off buy a sword pressed to her thought. Looking up, she saw the cold dark eyes of Silent.

"Is that what the bastard told you? I should kill you right here…" Silent was saying. But stopped at a sound. It was a cough. Turning around, he saw Naruto looking at him. Naruto shook his head, telling him to stop. Silent took his sword off the frightened woman's throat. Stepping away he went to walk away. But the woman wasn't done yet.

" Hahahaha, see that, the demons a coward too. Hahaha. Sauske was not lying to use, we know you tried to rape the poor Sakura, and he saved here. Hahaha…AHHHHH!" The women screamed as two blades were pushed against her throat. Looking forward she did not see the cold dark eyes of Silent, she saw red eyes, with blue pupils, but had a second black pupil in the center. Then she heard a voice that made her fear. Fear like never before. Life and death didn't matter, she just wanted to run. Then she realized it was coming from this boy… Naruto.

"I don't care what he told you, I will tell you what happened for real. He came to me and her at the end of a date, as I was kissing her. He interrupted it. I didn't care. But then he called me weak, a monster, and a nobody. And I got angry. Then beat the crap out of him. I would have killed him if Sakura had not told me to stop. I lived for that girl, and I would die for her, But I Would NEVER...NEVER HURT HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! YOUR SAUSKE LIED TO YOU, AND YOU DROVE ME AWAY. I AM ONLY BACK TO FIGHT MY ENAMIES, THEN I WILL LWAVE YOU IN PEACE!"

With that, Naruto turned away and walked off, leavening a terrified women, crying on the ground. She jumped so high it looked like she tried to jump, when she heard Silent's voice again.

"Consider your self lucky to be alive right now. That was the first time I have heard him speak in three months, I am surprised he let you live." And with that, Silent followed after his pissed friend. He had to make sure that Naruto didn't go on a killing spree….Again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat there in her room, still deep in thought. Sauske had been on a mission for about a week, and wouldn't back for another week. Her radio played softly next to her. She couldn't get her mind off of what had happened yesterday at the Sanin announcement. Naruto had gone off on that women about what she said about her!

"I am so confused" She said aloud. Then the radio started playing a song by wezzer. She like wezzer but had never heard this song before, so she turned it up.

_**When everything is wrong  
I'll come talk to you  
you make things all right  
when I'm feeling blue**_

'That's how I used to feel around Naruto.' She thought to her self, lying back onto the bed. She kept on listening.

_**You are such a blessing  
And I won't be messing  
With the one thing that  
Brings life to my darkness**_

'Yup that sure is how I used to feel around Naruto, and that's a bit how I felt around him… today. Why?' She thought, her eyes getting a little wetter.

_**You're my best friend  
And I love you  
And I love you  
Yes I do**_

'Love you? I don't love Naruto…' she said, but didn't really believe herself.

_**There is no other one  
Who can take your place  
I feel happy inside  
When I see your face**_

I hope you believe me  
Cause I speak sincerely  
And I mean it when I tell you  
That I need you

'Oh my god, that is how I feel about Naruto... Oh My God. Naruto' Sakura thought, tears slowly falling.

_**You're my best friend  
And I love you  
And I love you  
Yes I do**_

'Naruto, I think I love Naruto…' Sakura said. Now she was Crying steadily. She didn't know what to do, she was very confused.

_**I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
And I feel the pain you feel  
When you start crying**_

You're my best friend  
And I love you  
And I love you  
Yes I do

You're my best friend  
And I love you  
And I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do

'Oh my god it's true, I love Naruto, not Sauske. And I Broke his heart, Three months ago. Oh my god… What have I done?' She thought to herself as the song ended. She sat there crying, and muttering Naruto's name. after about ten minutes she got up, and decided to talk to some one she could trust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side, in the park area of the village, Naruto sat on a tree branch, looking down at the ground. He hadn't been seen in two days, as he had hidden from even his best friend, Silent. He had needed some time to think.

'nothing about here has changed. Actually, every thing has changed. I am more hated than ever. Damnit Damnit Damnit!' Naruto thought. He was so Engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the foot step's behind him.

"Hey Naruto, There you are." Said a voice. Turning around Naruto saw Nagata. He was about to run away when some thing made him stop. He realized that Nagata had been staying with Sakura for the past two months, and might be able to help him.

"You know Naruto, Sakura doesn't really hate you, in fact she might still like you." Nagata said. She just wanted to see her half brother happy again, and new it was not going to happen unless they were together.

"You should talk to her about it, maybe you will…." She was saying when Naruto got up and turned around to look at her.

"I gave up on Sakura-Ch… Sakura a long time ago, so drop it okay? Besides, she loves _her _Sauske." He said, and jumped away. Nagata sighed.

'well, time for plan B.' she thought, and jumped off towards Sakura's House. Just as she arrived and pulled the door open, she saw a Red eyed Sakura about to walk out the door. She was pulled inside and the door was shut.

"Sakura? What's wro…?" She never got to finish though, as Sakura wrapped her arms around her and Spilled her heart, and tears, out onto Nagata.

"Oh My God Nagata. What did I do to Naruto-Kun?" Sakura said… And Nagata noticed the Kun, and got the basic idea of what this was about.

"Its ok, Sakura. Tell me what wron…" Again she never got to finish.

"I love him. I love Naruto-Kun so much it hurts. And yet I hurt him so Badly. I don't think he will ever love me. Oh my god oh my god oh my fucking god. I love him." Sakura said, now sliding off her friend and landing onto the floor, on her knees. Nagata sighed. All she could do was Comfort Sakura right now. Then they could discuses the idea's for Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where far away, in a gas filled swamp, a dark an evil aurora was emanating. A tall dark figure was making its way into a cave, with a long black trench coat and hood covering the face. He made his way quickly into the cave. He stopped about half way in and bowed deeply.

"Ahhh I see my little fly is back. What news on the Keepers of the Heavens and Lights blades?" A dark voice, filled with evil and killer intent said. The figure shuddered at it.

" Th…the keeper…keepers have re…returned…to…to Konoha, an…and hav…have become…strong…stronger…mas…master…(Gulp)…" The figure stuttered. The Dark figure evidently found this funny.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It laughed. The Lone figures shudder again. Then suddenly it screamed out in pain and was lifted up off the ground, squirming it was brought slightly closer. Then the Dark figure laughed again.

"Do you fear me, boy?" It asked. It found great pleasure in the hurt of other's, it was like a drug to him, and he just couldn't stop taking it. Plus it was fun.

' Ye… Yes Master… I … I do … fear…you…?" The little figure just managed to say. The Dark one flung him against the wall, and laughed even harder.

"Good Good. You have done well… Sauske. Go Back and keep watch on the keepers. The time draws nearer." The dark Figure Laughed out loud. Sauske took this time to Escape from the Cave. It scared him shitless.

"Oh well, he will help me Get stronger. It is worth it." Sauske said, making his way back to the Village. it was almost time to start the plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love making twists like that. Any way, this time I spell checked so any mistakes are the computers, review and give ideas and I will see what I can do. By by. And by the way, I like that song, and it did something funky with the spacing at that part so don't bag on me about it. Peace out.


	9. Pain

Hey guys, I am so so sorry about not updating for so long. My friend left town for a while, and took his computer with him. Mine was broken, so I could not do anything about it. But it got it fixed. So joy joy. Any how. This chapter is gonna be good. My little brother, who is 14, is writing it. Now this may not seem good. But he is the best writer I have ever seen. He is so good it is not funny. Any way. On with the story.

Disclaimer: no…own…Naruto!

Key: _flashback 'thoughts' dreams_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto stood there, watching it unfold over and over again. It hurt him, because no matter what he did, he couldn't stop it. The image of a younger self, beating Sauske, as a helpless Sakura stood by crying. Then it happened. Those words that sent his world crashing down in a burning heap around him._

"_My Sauske-kun!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just watched as the line repeated itself over and over again, as he was helpless to stop it._

"_My Sauske-kun!"_

"_My Sauske-kun!"_

"_Sauske-Kun!"_

_As those words were said over and over again, all the words of resounding hate and scorn came back at him in a blow that hurt him to the deepest part of his soul._

"_Dead last."_

"_Dobe"_

"_Loser"_

"_Demon"_

"_Kyuubi"_

"_Monster"_

"_Second best"_

"_Idiot"_

"_Baka"_

_The words hurt, but it was nothing compared to the hurt he felt that night, all that searing pain. He just wanted it to stop, to end, but he couldn't end it… not yet. Even though he had no hope left. Hehe hope, it was just a dream to him now. An after image of the boy he once was. He lost all hope in the world that night, after his date with her._

_Her. She had gained his trust. She had gained his love, and finally, appeared to return it, and it made him feel complete. Just made him feel like the world could not hurt him. But then, then she turned on him, and brought his world crashing down with two… simple… words. The two words that ruined his world, killed his hope, ruined his life._

"_Sauske-kun!"_

_He just wanted it to stop. He had no light any more. She had made sure to put that out when she ruined him. It hurt, it hurt so badly. He just wanted to stop it all. To end it all. It hurt too much to bear. There was no way out, it was an endless pit of darkness and he was falling faster and faster and there was no way to stop it. The words echoed around him. All the hate and scorn, all he had ever felt, came bearing down on him. He just wanted it to stop. Stop! Stop! STOP!…_

"…STOP!" Naruto screamed as he sat straight up were he had been laying. It was that dream. The one that had haunted him, ever sense that night. He could not stop it, he never could. And he had not slept a good night's sleep sense then. And it hurt.

"Naruto!" Silent screamed as he came crashing through the door! He had heard his friend scream, and even though he knew it was most likely the dream, he was worried. He had not stopped being worried, not sense then.

Naruto looked up at Silent, tears slowly falling from his eyes. He had shed tears, every time he woke up, because of her. He still loved her, but he would not let any one know. She would never love him. And he would never love again. He had lost the deep trust needed for love.

"I'm fine. Its time for me to get up though." Naruto said. Tears still falling from his deep blue eyes, he stood up, and went to take a shower, leaving Silent behind.

'_Naruto, you have changed greatly. I will have to talk to Nagata about Sakura.' _Silent thought to himself. With that, he turned and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto came out of the bath room, wearing the same clothes as he had when he first returned. Looking out the window, he saw that it was likely to rain.

'_Huh, funny. Rain. It soot's the mood I am in.' _Naruto thought. With that he turned to leave. As he walked out of the front door of the apartment that he and Silent were staying in, he was meet by glares of hate. It was always the same, and never different.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked them, and they all backed away in fear. Smirking slightly, Naruto went to leave, he had things to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started to rain around 3:30 PM. That was about an hour ago, and it was still going strong. But despite that, Sakura continued to look for him. For the boy whose heart and life she had shattered not long before. She had come to realize she loved him, and she herself felt the deep gut wrenching pain he felt now she looked for him.

She had been searching for sometime, with Nagata by her side. They had looked almost every where, and now found themselves at the park. That's were they found him. He was standing there, looking up at the dark, gray, clouds. His eyes…showing no emotion. Silent was with him, and saw them first.

Walking over to the girls, Silent looked at Sakura. He looked at her in slight disgust and hatred. It made Sakura shrink back, and feel even worse. Then he spoke, his tone icy and harsh.

"You should not be here; you will only hurt him more. Go home." Silent said. Nagata grabbed him, and hugged him. Then, taking his shock to her advantage looked at Sakura and gave a nod of her head that said 'Go to him'. Sakura nodded and made her way towards him. When Silent made as if to stop her, Nagata pulled him back. He looked at her with fury, and then calmed down when he saw her face.

"No, Silent. This is something that must be done." Nagata said, to which Silent nodded. They then turned there attention to the boy and girl.

Sakura approached Naruto with her head down. She was ashamed of what she had done, and afraid of what might happen. As she approached him, she was stopped by his voice.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked in an icy tone that made her wince. He hated himself for being mean and harsh to her, but he would not suffer through that pain, that horrible pain, again. He couldn't take a pain like that again.

"Naruto… I am sorry… I don't know...what…came over me…" Sakura said. She was on the verge of crying now. She looked at him, and saw no emotion what so ever. She was about to speak again when he spoke first.

"Huh, that's funny. What next, you say you love me. I am not buying it this time Sakura." He said. It hurt him a lot, but he had to say it. Sakura winced.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" She asked, and then smacked herself mentally, for she new the answer.

"Oh! What happened to me? You did, you hurt me, you hurt me so much, and now I don't even want to look at you. Good bye Sakura." And with that, he turned to leave. The rain pored down a little harder.

"Naruto! Stop I'm sorry, and I realized something. I realized it after I hurt you, after I threw you out, after you went away. Naruto… I…. I LOVE YOU! I want the old Naruto Back please come back. Please." Sakura sobbed. She threw her arms around his turned back, and sobbed into his back. His arms remained at his side. The heavens opened up and let out all the sadness they felt for this young boy and girl. It poured like never before.

Naruto stood there, looking at her arms. The girl he loved had just said she loved him, but he didn't believe, he couldn't believe. It hurt to much. Reaching up, he took hold of her arms, and took them of his body.

"Go home, Sakura…" And with that, Naruto left the pink haired girl to sit there, and cry, as the gods above cried with her. And nobody did a thing, for they new that this was the way it had to be. After all:

Its better to love then lost, than to never be loved at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter peeps. My little bro, Nate, wrote this chapter's dream sequence, for he had an idea that was killing him, so give him credit too. Any way. Thanx, I will try to update more often. P.S: Hehe I got my computer fixed 2 days ago, but for some reason, I had a NaruxKurenai moment. Weird huh. Any way. Sorry again. Hey don't yell at me. I had to check the reviews on my CELL PHONE! Yes you can do that. Any way, peace out all.


	10. Into the Ocean

Hi guys, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, but I hit a few bumps in life, and had a couple misshapes in my life. And I am depressed as hell right now. The girl I like, yea I just found out that she loves. Not likes… but loves a guy I really hate. So now I'm really depressed. Grrr.

**NOTE: Hey guys, I am going to use jutsu's in English until somebody can email me the website address ors something. My email is: .Okay guys, its time to vote. 1St on eater killing Sauske or not.**

**A: kill **

**B: don't kill **

**C: other**

**Now on the bloodlines.**

**Naruto:**

**A: An eye bloodline that allows him to break down and analyze enemies, like Sauske. He can break down the Sharingan and form a way to defeat it, and also how to counter tie-jutsu, ninjutsu ect.**

**(B has two options, so when voting you votes B yes with fox or B no fox.)**

**B: A bloodline he gets from the fox, where he can use his Chakra to mold it into objects like kunai.**

**C: Other idea's submitted.**

**I will let you know when I will stop voting. And I will scrape C if I don't get any votes soon.**

Disclaimer: I AM ABOUT TO OWN NARUTO!! Now to get my cookie dough me… OKAY WHO ATE THEM!!!!???? (Sigh) never mind…oh wait, I don't own the blue October song Into the Ocean.

You all know the key, so I am going to stop doing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----( Hokage tower)----

Naruto stood there, relaxed and calm, in front of Tsunade. He knew he should be listening, but he just couldn't concentrate. His thoughts where on the events that had happened last week. It had hurt him a lot, to say that to her, but he wasn't going to be hurt like that again. He didn't want to know the pain. The pains of hate, betrayal, despair. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cough.

"Naruto, you weren't listening, were you?" Tsunade asked, and sweetdroped when Naruto looked down. She knew what had happened, but also knew that she shouldn't interfere. Sighing she tried again.

"Naruto, seeing as how you are a Gienin, the council has ordered me to test you. But they have not given me a description of the test. So I want you two be ready for anything, ok? Good, the test is in one week. You have till then to prepare." Tsunade said, to which Naruto nodded, then turned and left. Tsunade sighed, and took out a bottle of sake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Sat there, on the very hill where it all began. Where they got into that first fight, the one that turned his life drastically towards the way he wanted to go, then crushed it down. He didn't know what to do, how to think. Whether to hate, or love. He never had her, and then had her, just to lose her. And it hurt, it hurt worse than all the years of abuse, hate, scorn. That had nothing on this.

I'm just a normal boy  
that sank when I fell overboard  
my ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore

Naruto sat there and looked up at the sky, and wondered why his life had to be so damn painful, it felt like he was reaching for something he would never gain. Then just when he thought he had it, it when to the person he thought of as a brother, like it was taunting him to try even though he would never have it.

Without a life that's sadly stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine   
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
like 'fourteen miles away'

And sometimes, he couldn't bare it, he couldn't bare love. He loved her, but she loved another, and it was killing him. All those years it went on like this, but he kept up his happy face, and acted as if nothing was wrong. He sat there, and watched her cling to him, with nothing but love in her eyes. And it hurt to watch that.

You're floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my   
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
be

Naruto looked up, at the stars, and thought of what life could have been if the fox wasn't there. If he wasn't like he was. All of this, he just wanted it to go away. He wanted it to be a nightmare, a dream. But he knew it wasn't. And no amount of hope and wishing was going to change that.

You're floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my   
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
be

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled into the night, trying to get rid of some of the pain, some of the hurt. What he didn't expect was a response.

"**I'm sorry kit. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." **The voice said. Naruto had never heard it outside his mind before, and he knew who it was.

"Kyuubi, why can I hear you?" Naruto asked into the night, know almost as confused as he was sad.

"**When you where hurt that night, three months ago, the seal weekend, and I got to see the world through your eyes. And I tell you, I'm so sorry, I know what it feels like to be hated and to los…" **Kyuubi was saying to Naruto, but Naruto had heard enough.

"BULL SHIT!" Naruto said into the sky, his call echoing into the air, his pain and hurt clearly heard in it.

Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection   
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
The jets, I'm sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)

"That's bull shit. You don't know the pain of loss, of having to go through all those years, hated, of finally finding something worth living for, only to have that thing, crush your heart in so many ways. And don't talk to me about loss; you know nothing of what it is to lose something…" Naruto said, now looking at the earth tears silently falling from his eyes. There was no response.

Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending   
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space

"**Your wrong kit. I know the pain of lose, the pain of being so wounded, that you had to watch your whole family get murder, while you stand by unable to do anything." **Kyuubi finally responded. Naruto looked up, he could hear the hurt in Kyuubi's voice, and it matched his.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down

"**Kit, the reason I attacked Konoha, was because of him, Kaishi, or as you know him, ****Oujou sono Ijin. He Might have just appeared on your radar, but he has been moving his pieces and getting ready for far more years than just these last 3." **Kyuubi said, "**You see Kit. He was the one who cased me to attack Konoha."**

Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
Just to prove I knew how (yeah)  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
So thought no end my need to fall

"**He attacked my den, right after I was wounded in a fight with the eight tails and seven tails. I was so exhausted; I could do nothing but watch. Then he put a weird seal on me, and attacked Konoha. You see, he knew I would be sealed. He has been planning this, for over 50 years, maybe even 100." **Kyuubi said.

Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
into the ocean...end it all

_Zayra_  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)

"**I know exactly what you went through, at lest the loss part. I am truly sorry kit." **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up at the stars, dried tears on his eyes. He smiled.

"Its okay Kyuubi, I am sorry." Naruto said, he knew he had been wrong. But the feeling that there was somebody else who shared his pain, it gave him comfort.

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down

"**Kit, by the way. You and Silent don't have the most powerful swords. Your swords have sister swords, ones that are just as strong. The Forbidden Demon Blades of Angles and Demons: Datenshi and Ekibyougami. You at your current strength are barley able to hold your own against Kaishi, but in a sword fight, with out jutsu, you can best him barley. You are the best swordsmen in the world. But otherwise, he can beat you. So, I will train you." **Kyuubi said, to which Naruto jumped up, and punched the air. Kyuubi laughed at this.

Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(I thought of just your face)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)

"When do we start?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi mentally shrugged.

**"How bought after the test next week." **Kyuubi said. Naruto jumped up, and punched the air. After a short talk with the Kyuubi, he got up, and walked away. It was going to be a long week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like the new chapter? I like it. Also, I am going to start on the next chapter now, so it will be up soon. See yaw. Also **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!**

Thanks.


	11. The Test

Hi guys, I have returned. I am really happy, because me and a few of my friends have started a band, called falling short of glory, and believe it or not, were pretty good. Any way, this chapter is going to be kickass. It's going to have a lot of fighting, and kick ass shit. Hell yea. Now on too the voting.

Kill/Don't kill Sauske:

Kill: 8

Don't kill: 3

Bloodline:

A: 1

B1: 3

B2: 2

C: only one so far, from Hinatafan. It's that Naruto has the ability to slow down time using his eyes. If you got ay ideas, you can submit them, either as itself, or as an add-on to ideas such as Hinatafan. Well thanks. This vote will be listed as C1.

C1: 1

You all no the key, so I ant going to bother.

Disclaimer: Grumble, no more cookie dough. I don't own Naruto, or Korns: Coming undone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat there, looking at the field in front of him. He was in an arena similar to the one for the Chunin exams, but this one was slightly larger. Already, most of the seats were full, as people came to see the 'demon brat' gets himself killed. Oh how wrong they were.

Naruto looked up at the dark form of Silent, who looked back at him, and smirked. They had been planning how they were going to do this for two days now, and it had finally come together well.

Looking around, Naruto could spot many small gray boxes. If one were to look closer at the boxes, one would notice what they were. They were speakers. And up in the stands, Silent could be seen messing with an IPod. If you followed the speakers, you would find that they connected to a larger unit, which had all the other speakers hooked onto it.

Naruto was brought out of his thought by the appearance of several ninjas. Looking up, Naruto smirked at what he saw. If he was a Normal shinobi, the sight of 20 ANBU Ninjas, half of whom were captains, he would have likely shit his pants, and ran. But he was not a normal Ninja. Far from it.

The crowed started to get excited at the appearance of the other ninjas, and they soon all found there seats. An older jounin, whom Naruto did not recognize, stood up to the platform, and prepared to speak to the crowed.

"Hello ladies and gentle men. We are here to bring you the test of the dem… sorry…Naruto. He will be facing 20 ANBU in this test. Now on with the test." The Jounin said, and sat back down. Naruto faced the ANBU, and saw one charge him.

"Hold on." Naruto said, holding up his hands. Then he whistled, and suddenly, Silent was right next to him. Handing him something Naruto held it up for the ANBU to see. It was an IPod.

"What the fu…" One ANBU said. Naruto pushed the play button. Suddenly, a heavy guitar rift was heard coming from the speakers. Naruto handed the IPod back to Silent, who then disappeared.

"Now, Shall we?" Naruto asked. Then the music started playing, and a voice could be heard. As soon as it started Naruto disappeared, only to reaper in front of one of the ANBU, and kick him in the face, sending him into the air.

Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me

"Get Him!!" an ANBU said, and they all charged. Naruto jumped up, and over a sword. Landing on the sword, he used it as a spring board, and kicked the ANBU in the chin, as he did a back flip f of it.

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Landing, he ducked under another sword, and spun around, tripping the ANBU who had just tried to stab him. As the ANBU was falling, Naruto jumped up, did a back flip, and landed on his stomach.

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

After landing on the ANBU, Naruto looked at the remaining ANBU, and yawned. Two ANBU Growled, and tried to chop him in half, one at the knees, the other at the head. Naruto jumped, and twisted his body around in a spiral. He watched as the two swords passed beneath him, and over him.

Choke choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

Landing, he grabbed the Two ANBU by the wrists, and smashed them together, then threw tem, knocking out another ANBU in the process. Then he ran At another ANBU and used him as stairs, running up his body, only to back flip off him, while kicking him in the chin.

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

In mid air after the Back flip, Naruto twisted his body, dogging two Kunai knifes, grabbing a three out of the air. Landing upside down, he used his hands, and spun around, kicking three more ANBU, sending them into the air.

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

Looking at the remaining 13, Naruto smiled, and then disappeared. Reappearing behind and ANBU, he chopped him in the neck, and dropped him. Grabbing The ANBU's sword off his back, Naruto slammed it into the ground, and then charged two ANBU. Jumping up, he drop kicked one, sending him into the arena wall, while pushing off with chakra enforced legs. Shooting back towards the sword, he landed against it, and pushed off it, using it as a spring board, to twist around and kick the Other ANBU mutable times, in the chest, stopping only when the ANBU was out, then sending him into 5 Other ANBU's.

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Now there were only five left. Naruto looked at them, and saw no fear in there eyes, and at that moment, he respected them. Not the other ninjas, just these ANBU. Grabbing the two Forbidden Demon swords off his back, he brought them up. Then he did a twirl.

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicat

Bringing them down, he twirled them, and a chakra enforced wave flew at the ANBU, knocking them back, and out, at the moment the song ended. Stopping, he put his Katanas away, and started towards the exit. There was no applause, every one was too shocked to see that he had just taken 20 ANBU, and was unharmed, not even a scratch. But a noise stopped him. It was a cough. Turning around, he saw Tsunade up next to the microphone.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, she looked at him, and then spoke.

" Two things: 1) Very good, you are hear by given the rank of ANBU Commando, a rank just now made, and you will have four team mates, who I will introduce soon, they are under your command. 2) I have need to talk to you at my office, now. Bring Silent as well. You have five minutes." Tsunade said, and disappeared. Naruto looked at Silent, and nodded, and then they two disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reappearing in the Hokage's office, they were mildly shocked by what they saw. All ANBU captains, Elite Jounin's, the KazeKage, Garra, and the two remaining original Sainin were there.

"Tsunade, what is the matter?" Naruto asked. Said Hokage turned to him, and looked at him gravely.

"We just received word, that Mist Cloud Rock and sound are mobilizing for war, and that they are heading for Suna in full force. The KazeKage has requested that Suna, all of it, can come here. He knows there is no way they, or us, can stand our grand against that large of a force alone. So now we shall hold up hear." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at the ground. Tsunade however wasn't finished.

"Because of this, I Hear by declare War against the offending villages." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

"If it's a war they want, then let's give it to them." One of the ANBU's said. He got a half hearted cheer from the people in the room.

"There is nothing good in war," Naruto said, making everyone look at him," Only in what we fight for. We fight for Konoha, for Suna, for the lives of our People, For Our right to Live. Because of this I say, we shall fight, till the last man can fight no more. We shall fight, till we no longer can, but we will give them HELL! WE WILL NOT FALL ON OUR KNEES AND BEG! WE EILL NOT GIVE IN TO THEM! WE WILL NOT GO QUITLY! AND WE WILL NOT FALL!!!!" Naruto said, making every one in the room erupted into cheers, so loudly, it was like all the ninja were there.

'_That boy will make a hell of a Hokage someday.' _Tsunade thought.

"Well said Naruto. Now alert the rest of the ninja, and prepare for war. We shall give them hell!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell yea. How'd you like the fight scene? I thought the song fit's Naruto perfectly. Anyway DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!! See you next time.


	12. Preprations of war

Hey guys, I am back with me new chapter. Not much else to say. But I will say one thing, votes are at the bottom. Now onward.

Disclaimer: own Naruto, I do not.

Key: Only one Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood there; wind whipping threw his hair, as he looked at the selected place for the battle field. The war would start tomorrow, as ANBU teams had already narrowed all ways leading to Konoha down to this field. It was large, very large, but for what He had planed, it would not matter. Even with the combined forces of Mist Cloud Rock and Sound, Konoha and Suna would give them hell.

Alone, the combined forces of Suna and Konoha would equal about the same amount as all of Sound, and half of Mist. But Naruto had done something special, and now they had a force that matched in numbers to Rock Sound and Mist, meaning they were still out numbered, but there quality of there fighting force should even it out. Naruto smiled at the thought of what he did.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, there is some one at the gate who wants to see you." An ANDU told Naruto. Naruto yawned, and walked out the door of his apartment, and headed towards the gate. When he arrived there, he smiled at who he saw.

There, in front of the gate, was a young boy, about 8 or 9, looking around in wonder. He wore a brown traveler's cloak, with the hood down, black pants with many pockets; he wore armor and shin geared with a symbol that looked like Fire. He had black hair and deep green eyes. The most interesting thing however was the two small Ninja-to on his back, and a quiver of arrows, along with the bow the boy was carrying.

Looking up, he smiled when he saw Naruto. Naruto walked over to him, and put the boy in a choke hold. As the boy struggled, Naruto spoke.

"Hayai Kaze, long time no see little man. So how many?" Naruto said, releasing Hayai from his grasp. After some panting, Hayai looked at Naruto and smiled.

"200 of my best, and that's a lot, even for you, it was hard to get that many. I tell you those stupid council guys… just… yea." Hayai said, not able to find the right word. Naruto laughed, and then looked at the young boy again.

"Thank you very much Hayai. Now we must see the Old Hag." Naruto said, and led Hayai away, leaving the ANBU guarding the gate, speechless.

As they approached the Hokage tower, Hayai noticed the hard looks the villagers gave Naruto, but he said nothing of it. He knew he wouldn't get any answers anyway so he kept quite.

When they arrived in Tsunade's office, they closed the door behind them. Sitting down, Tsunade looked at the young boy.

"And who is this?" Tsunade asked Naruto, who smirked at her. Turning to the boy, he nodded, and then turned back to Tsunade.

"This is Hayai Kaze, from the Village Hidden in Flame, holder of the six tailed Raiju, holder of the two Forbidden Demon Blades: Moeror and Despero. Oh and also the current Honookage of said village." Naruto said, leaving Tsunade stunned. This young boy was a Kage!?

" A-And why is Hayai-dono here?" Tsunade asked, seeing Hayai winced at the honorific. Naruto answered for him

"He is here to offer his forces to us. Two hundred of the best Archers/Ninja have now come to our aid. Along with another Kage." Naruto said. There was a loud noise of the door being thrown open behind them, and in walked non other than Uchiha Sasuke comes barging through the door.

" HaHaHa this little boy is a Kage!! HAHA," Sauske said. Naruto and Hayai had knew he had been out there, they just didn't care, "What kind of village is your's. Are they so weak that they can't even make a proper shinobi? What weaklings, I could take this boy myself."

That was when Hayai started to struggle to control his anger. You could insult him all you want, but say his village was weak, that was pushing it.

"And on top of that, you're a DEMON!! HAHA that is so funny you monster. Ha ha ha. You little demon piece of shit, all demons like you should die, ah my god I hate you little shits. I heard there was a Demon in Konoha as well, but when I searched so I could kill him, I couldn't find him. Your weak, your village is weak, hell you're just a small demon piece of shit. HAHA" Sauske said and started laughing.

That was it, Hayai lost it, as did Naruto. You insult them all you want, they might take insult's about there village's, but you call them a demon, and shit will hit the fan faster than my aunt at a free buffet.

Sauske's laughing was suddenly cut off as he felt himself on his back. Stareing up, he found Hayai on his cheast, and arrow aimed less that and inch away from his face, as well as two Katanas pressed against his through, just hard enough to draw blood.

"Still think _us_ demon piece's of shit can't kick your sorry punk ass all the way around Konoha, cause we can." Naruto said. Sauske's mouth dropped open, at the realization of what Naruto just said. As soon as they got up off him, he jumped up, and looked at Naruto.

"You're the Kyuubi son of a bitch, I should kill you right now you sorry—"he never finished, cause Naruto's fist had found his stomach, Tsunade's fist had found his stomach. He sunk to the ground, clutching his stomach, before getting up, and hobbling away.

"Now on to more pressing matters shall we?" Naruto asked, and entered the office again, not to be seen for two more hours.

END FLASHBACK

After that, Tsunade had asked what strategy they were going to use, to which Naruto said they couldn't right then, for more allies were on the way.

Sense then, two more people had arrived. Ryuudou Kawa, who held the two Forbidden Demon Blades: Chaos and Ruina, and was the holder of the two tailed demon, Nibi. With her, were 150 samurai who were trained in the art of the Shinobi.

The other person, was a boy who Naruto said did not want to be named, thus went by the name Pain. He brought along 50 swordsmen, who all seemed greatly skilled.

After they were all there, they made the plans of what they were going to do, that was when Naruto told them of his plan. They had all been slightly shocked to hear what he had in mind, but it was a great idea. After agreeing to it, they all left; to go say things to people they might not ever get to say again. That was why Naruto was currently here.

'_I don't know what to do…what if what she said was true, what if she really dose love me?' _Naruto was asking himself mentally.

**'Well kit, I guess unless you ask her, you may never know.'** Kyuubi answered his voice showing a bit of sympathy. **'You just have to ask her, that's all.'**

_'I know it's just …'_

**'Just what?'**

_'I'm scared… of what might happen. What should I do?'_

**'...'**

Naruto sat there, pondering the question. He would sit there all night, not to move until the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagata ran towards the door, after hearing it knock. She had been wondering what might happened during the up coming war, when she heard it. At first, she had ignored it, but after 5 minutes, she decided to answer it.

When she did, she found Silent there, looking at her. She could tell by his face that something was wrong, so she let him in, and then closed the door behind her. Silent walked over to her couch, and sat down. Nagata still hadn't moved, just stood there looking at him.

"… Nagata. I need to talk to you…" Silent said. Nagata nodded and sat down next to him. Silent turned to face her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Nagata… listen to me. During the war, I want you to either stay in Konoha and be a medic, or stay near the back, away from the heavy fighting. Ok?" Silent asked. He could see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Why? Do you think I can't take care of myself?" She asked him.

"No it's not that… it's…"

"It's what? I don't need to be protected."

"I know I just don't…'

"I am not a little girl; I can take care of MY SELF."

"I Know That! I just don't want anything to happen to you…"

"Why? I can understand you being worried about me, but what can happen to me, you know I am almost as strong as most ANBU. So what can happen?"

"I am worried about you getting caught."

"I am not going to get caught."

"So I'm still worried."

"Ok but why?"

"…"

"Silent wh—"

"You want to know how I and Naruto meet." Silent asked her, looking at the ground. His eyes overcast, dull and lifeless.

"What dose that ha—"Nagata started to say.

"Shhhh… listen, me and Naruto meet under some pretty hard circumstances." He said, now looking at her. "It was when; I was first captured by a Shinobi village, the Cloud to be exact. That is was I and Naruto meant…"

FLASHBACK

"Get in there!!" shouted the guard, throwing Silent into the cell. Getting up, Silent took in his surroundings. It was a damp dark cell, almost pitch black, as Silent was still adjusting to the darkness.

"Hey" A voice said. Silent jumped back a little, and looked to see where the voice came from. There in the middle of the room, a blond boy, with whisker marks was hanging, chained to the ceiling. His face was all bloody, there were cuts all over his body, and some parts of his body had no skin. Life his left arm, half of it was just bloody dripping flesh, there were cuts, nicks, gashes, whip marks, and even burn marks all over his body. But what shocked Silent the most was his eyes.

They were blue, but were the dull, lifeless sad eyes of a boy who clung to hope like it was the only means of survival. He had been through much, even Silent could see this boy had a hard childhood.

"OH MY GOD!! What the fuck happened to you?" Silent asked. The boy chuckled.

"Ahh, this? This is the thing that has been happening to me for the past month and a half, Silent… container of the 9 tail Inu demon." The boy said, starting to laugh. Silent was shocked. This boy new not only his name, but his darkest secret to.

"Ho...How did you know?" Silent asked. The boy laughed again.

"Because I know that you did not come from this plane of existence, and it was I who summoned you. You see, me and you come from exactly the same world. Just that there are different demons in each one. That is why I know you, I called you here because soon there will be a war. Sit down and let me explained." The blond said. And he did just that, explained.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh my god…" Nagata said.

"We were there for about a week before we escaped." Silent said, looking down at the ground. Looking back up, he found Nagata slowly crying. He hated it when she cried, he couldn't stand it. Reaching across, he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Don't cry…" He said, and leaned in closer, tilting his head a bit to the side. "I hate it when you cry."

Then there lips meant, softly at first, but then Nagata deepened the kiss, pushing against his lips hard. It was one of the best things Silent had felt in his life. Breaking apart, Nagata looked silent in the eye.

"Stay with me, just for to night." She asked him. He bent down, and kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled apart and nodded.

They slept on the couch that night, in each others arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time.

All of Konoha and Suna, as well as the allies they had gathered, stood in front of the Army of Mist Cloud Rock and Sound. Both armies' were there, the opposing army had Orochimaru at its head, all ready on his snake. Behind him were the Mizukage, the Riakage, and the Tsuchikage, all riding different snakes. Both armies just stood there, facing each other.

"AHHH KONOHA, TODAY YOU SHALL FALL! IT WOULD SEEM YOU HAVE CONSIDRABLY LESS SHINOBI THAN WE THOUGHT!" Orochimaru said. True to his word, there were very few shinobi gathered near Naruto and Tsunade's group. Only about a one sixth of what there total amount was. Naruto smirked at Orochimaru.

"SO TRUE YOU SNAKE BASTERD, BUT YOU SEE, YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO OUR TRAP." Naruto exclaimed. Just then, Roars were heard, along with cheers. From the left and right of the enemy army, the ground suddenly burst open. Five large, tailed best jumped up from the ground, along with many shinobi and samurai, with a few archers as well. One of the tailed best was a large two tailed cat, not Nibi, but still very powerful. On it stood Ryuudou. Another was a large… dog like thing, that seemed to be sparking off lightning, and it had four tails swishing behind it. The other demons were all very large foxes, a six tail, a three tail, a four tail, and a 7 tail. Peering closer, Orochimaru saw just who where standing on them. On the four tails, was… believe it or not… The Shodai Hokage, on the three tail was the Nidaime Hokage, on the six tail was Sarutobi, and on the seven tail…

" Why hello Orochimaru… Long time no see huh." The figure said, laughing.

" No—No way… it cant be… ARASHI!!!" Orochimaru said. Naruto smirked. Summening his own taild beast, a eight tail, he jumped up on top. Looking around he smiled, then said one thing.

"LETS PARTY!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet no one saw that coming. Hahaha. Now because it is 2:04 Am and im tired, I am gonna have to regretfully skip the voteing. Sorry folks. Oh and by the way:

**Irvin lizalde: Hey person, thanks for the names for the blades. You don't get a cookie…………………………………… you get this GIANT MINNE FIVE FOOT TALL EMPIRE STATE BUILDING SHAPED CAKE!!! THANKS TO YOU, I HAVE TWO MORE OF THE BLADES CROSSED OFF. Everyone else gets a cookie, unless Irvin wants to share…**

DON'T FORGET TO R&R, AND VOTE TOO. GOODBEY ALL TILL NEXT TIME…Why am I writing in all caps.

**++BOUNES++**

All right all, I got an idea just now, when I was just finishing this chapter, and I am gonna hold a quiz on Naruto. Whoever gets them all right, well be mentioned in my story, but only if they chose Japanese name, and are not all powerful.

Q1: Is the fourths name really known?

Q2: what is the fourths birth day?

Q3: What is Tsunade's nickname?

Q3: What is Tsunade's Birthday?

Q3: How many times did Ibik call Naruto and Interesting guy in the ANIME?

Q4: What is the name of Gai's summon?

Q4: Who was Kakashi's dad?

That's all, just review the answers in. bye all.


	13. Upgraded

Hey guys, sorry about the test thing, it was apparently too easy, so no one will get the prize, at lest till I think of another one, harder of course. Anyway, I am short on time, so I will tell you one thing, voting for Sauske kill will end next chapter, and since I'm pressed for time, I ant going to tell you the votes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two forces converged on one another, all fear, nervousness, anxiousness, all of it was gone, replaced by adrenalin, courage, and hate. Naruto jumped off the top of his summon, as it could fight by itself, and jumped at the enemy force, swinging his Katanas in mid air, releasing a violent chakra wave, cutting down enemy ninja.

"Who is first?" He shouted above the sounds of battle. Approaching an unfortunate enemy Ninja, he cleaved him in half, ducking under a few kunai at the same time. Grabbing on of them out of the air, he flung it back at the attacker at inhuman speeds, nailing him in the head.

Naruto jumped over a sword swing, landing on it, and decapitating said Ninja at the same time. Landing on the ground he shoved Anguru into the stomach of a Ninja behind him, and then spun around, cutting of his head. He turned to look for another attacker when an eerie mist suddenly filled the area. He new this mist.

"Hahahaha…" Came a voice from the mist, Naruto almost drooped his swords from shock. Instead he muttered one word.

"Zabuza"

FLASHBACK

Naruto sat there in the war room council, discussing urgent news he just learned.

"My fellow Nin, I have learned some disturbing news," Naruto was saying, " It would appear that Kaishi has used a Demonic jutsu called Impure universe resurrection, its an advanced jutsu, but requires demonic chakra, but only one body per every 10 resurrected. As of now, I know he has resurrected Orochimarou, but I don't know who else."

This shocked everyone in the room; this put them in a very bad spot.

"What do you plan on doing then Naruto?" Tsunade asked, concern filling her voice.

"I plan on using a Demonic jutsu of my own creation. It's called Pure World Upbringing. It is just like the other, only no bodies are needed, the summons last much longer, the downside is that it consumes a good deal of chakra, and can only be done by a vessel. It uses little human chakra, but lots of demon chakra, more depending on what Demon you hold, the less tails, the more chakra. As I hold Kyuubi, it shouldn't take too much. With this I plan on brining back all the previous Hokage's to help us fight."

This got a collective gasp from everyone in the room, and a few Nin's fainted. Naruto smirked.

"When will you do this?" Tsunade asked.

"After this meeting." Naruto answered, causing Tsunade to nod her head.

"Then let's get to work, this meeting is over." Tsunade said, and got up to leave, taking Naruto with her.

END FLASHBACK

'Well Zabuza I certainly did not expect you to be here, so this should be really fun." Naruto said, to which Zabuza laughed.

"Poor brat, thanks to my new master, my sword has become a Lower Demon Sword made of pure diamond; it can easily cut through those pathetic swords of yours." At this Naruto started to laugh. Zabuza stopped where he was, he certainly didn't expect this reaction.

"You poor pathetic fool, my swords might not cut through yours, but I hold the two Forbidden Demon Blades Anguru and Akuma." Your swords will not beat mine." Naruto said laughing. Zabuza dispel the mist to get a better look at the boy's swords.

"Well shit, this makes things even more interesting. But my sword is so big, it will just smash through your guard." Zabuza said. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"Then let's make this more interesting." Naruto said and held both swords in front of him, channeling chakra into them, "I call out to the gods, lend me the power to call out," At this, Naruto slammed the two Katanas together, causing a bright flash, "I call out the Greater Forbidden Demon Blade: Sekiki-pa-, The sword of the Gatekeeper of the heavens."

Zabuza stood in awe at the sword in front of him. The blade was pure Blue Diamond, with a white dragon winding around a rose in full bloom on one side, and a black dragon winding around a dead black rose on the other. The blade was incased in a white flame.

"Now shall we?" Naruto asked, and charged forward, swinging down. Zabuza blocked, and swung at his stomach. Naruto backfilled back, and thrust forward, only to have Zabuza block his sword. Twisting around, he attacked again, this time swinging at Zabuza's stomach.

'There!!' Naruto thought, seeing his weak spot. Jumping back, Naruto thrust forward again, seeing Zabuza laid his blade in front of Naruto's sword.

"GOT YOU!!" Naruto yelled, brining his sword up slightly, and stabbing Zabuza through the stomach, right through the hole in his blade. He pulled out and watched as Zabuza fell to the floor.

"Got you…you son of a…" Naruto was saying, but was cut off by an evil laughter. It was dark, filled with evil intent. Naruto turned around to face the one face he had hoped he would not see.

"Hello Naruto" The figure said.

"Hi Kaishi." Naruto replied. The figure in front of him was easily 7 foot tall, and was the image of pure evil. His skin was a reddish color, old, yet firm muscles stuck out. He wore black armor over most of his body, and held one long sword in front of him. He also had too devil like wings on his back.

Seeing the sword, Naruto gasped, and started to gather chakra into his sword once again.

"I Call out to the greater gods, lend me your Power to fight this evil," Naruto said, then there was another bright flash, "I call out The Forbidden God Blade: Hogosha Blade of the Guardian Angel, slayer of 1000 Demons!" Naruto's voice rain through out the Blinding flash.

When the light faded, every one stopped. What they saw shocked them beyond belief.

There stood a godly figure, barely recognizable as Naruto. His long dark trench coat was a blinding white, as was his Armor. He had the same pants, just white; everything he had on was white. But that wasn't what surprised them most.

His eyes were a glowing white, flames seemingly coming of them, with gold like pupil. His whisker marks were gone, his hair was wildly and spiky, reaching down to his waist. Above his head, there was a fiery halo, glowing brightly. But that was still not what surprised them most.

On his back, were two huge, blinding white, Angle wings. They stretched out, cracking as they did. Retracting them, Naruto lifted his sword, gathering more gasps.

His sword was… well… unbelievable. It was easily 7 and half feet long. One side was blinding white, with a glowing female angel on it, going down from the top, to the bottom, its whit blinding wings making up some of the his, wings pointing down.

The other side was pitch black dark. A red Devil was on it, from the top to the bottom, its devil wings pointing up, with spikes at the end of the wings. It was incased on the black side with black flame, the white side with white flame.

Naruto turned to Kaishi, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Let's get this started." Naruto said. His voice seemed to posses some kind of power, a deeper voice under his normal one.

"Yes, Lets." Kaishi said, flying up into the air, Naruto Following. Kaishi stopped, and turned towards Naruto, and charged. They got closer and closer, and then they clashed, a bright light sparking whenever they clashed. They pulled back after one attack and looked at each other, and then suddenly, just like that, they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun. Well I have to get off for about an hour, maybe more, but my friend has to get on his computer to do his term paper. So anyway till next time. Oh and Silver Crown, yes just email me the details, but I'm only doing this because you have been a great help. Till next time all.


	14. Unshead Tears

Sup everybody; unfortunately, as I'm writing this, my internet is down, so you guys get one more day to vote on the Sauske thing. Anyway, as that's about it, I'm going to get to work.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, but I do own the song "_These Unshed Tears_". I wrote it and my Band, _Falling Short Of Glory_, play's it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked around at the area Kaishi had taken him. He gasped when he recognized where they had appeared. It was The Valley of The End. Not only did this surprise him, but it put him on guard.

"Well Naruto, I didn't think you would have unlocked that level of power yet. Oh well, it is not enough to beat me. Now, shall we get started?" Kaishi said, and disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened and he ducked, just in time to avoid The Demon's sword. Spinning around, he aimed a tripping kick at Kaishi's legs. Kaishi saw this, and jumped over it, and back flipped backwards. Naruto got up and looked at him.

"No more games, shall we?" Kaishi asked. Naruto smirked, and charged. He moved so fast, that all the water behind him moved up in an ark. Swinging at Kaishi's side, he only met the Demon of the dead's sword. Naruto moved to the side, dogging a kick aimed at his head. He had to back hand spring when Kaishi's blade came out of no where. Standing up, he looked at Kaishi, to see him smirking coolly, not even fazed, which pissed Naruto off.

Charging at his foe, Naruto swung in an upward arc. Kaishi jumped back, only to be faced with a downward slash again. Moving his blade up, he blocked it. Kicking out, he got Naruto right in the stomach. Moving forward, Kaishi stabbed Naruto in the gut, only to have him explode in smoke.

"Hahahaha, I love that technique. I have mastered it to a point were I don't need hand signs to do it. That put's you at a disadvantage, doesn't it?" Naruto's voice rang out, followed by a wild laugh. Kaishi looked around to find the source of the laughter.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of the water, swiping at Kaishi's head. Kaishi ducked, cutting him in half, only to find that Naruto burst into smoke. Hearing a noise, Kaishi jumped into the air, dogging another swipe from Naruto. Turning he cut downward into that Naruto, only to find another clone.

"God dami…ARGG" Kaishi was saying, till he felt a blade pierce his shoulder. Pulling the blade farther into his body, he stabbed backward, hitting another Naruto, Which also burst into smoke.

_'This is getting old…'_ Kaishi though, then formed some hand seals. Muttering something under his breath, he smiled about five seconds later.

Naruto looked at him, he saw the hand seals, and knew two or three were demonic ones, but he didn't know what they were for. If he had paid more attention, he would know it was one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence.

Suddenly, Kaishi laughed. Naruto saw 5 other figures jump down next to him. What they had, scared him. They had some of the most beloved people to him. He was so blinded; he didn't know it was an illusion.

In one of there hands was Nagata.

In another was silent.

Tsuanade.

Kakashi.

But in the last one, was someone who sent him over the edge.

Sakura.

"Let them go NOW!!" Naruto yelled, his anger rising. Kaishi laughed, and flicked his hand. Nagata and Tsunade had there throats cut, blood flowing freely.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Naruto yelled, too blinded by rage to notice the illusion. Kaishi laughed harder, and flicked his hand again. Silent and Kakashi were dead. Naruto was shaking with rage, so much so that he couldn't hear his tenant talking to him.

**"KIT YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN, THIS IS NOT REAL. YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS YET. IF YOU DO THIS, IT WILL GREATLY HARM EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WORKED FOR. KIT CALM THE FUCK DOWN, PLEASE CALM DOWN…KIT…CAN YOU…HE…ME…KI…" **Kyuubi cried, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Naruto was too consumed by rage. Kaishi grinned madly, and then flicked his hand again. This time, instead of just killing Sakura, they tortured her, in front of Naruto. He wanted to go save her, but he just couldn't move. Then, as she was on the ground, crying, pleading, Kaishi moved forward, and stomped her head in.

Naruto fell to his knees, shaking in rage.

"no no no No No NO NO NO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** Naruto screamed into the air, suddenly emitting a powerful chakra wave. Kaishi held up his hands, trying to stop the blinding flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silent stood there, in the middle of the battle field, or what was a battle field. The war had ended shortly after Naruto and Kaishi had left. The force's of Sand and leaf, the five Hokage's, four of which had went back to there graves after the battle, along with there allies, had quickly ended the battle. Now Silent was collecting the dead when a powerful chakra wave washed over him. He knew what it was, and it made him turn ghostly white. Running over to Tsunade, he turned her around.

"We need to find Naruto NOW!!" Silent said, causing Tsunade to nod, having felt it to, and it scared her beyond belief. The power that was emitting from this source was great.

"Take five ANBU and Sakura with you." Tsunade said, to which Silent nodded and left to gather the one's he needed. Soon enough they were jumping towards where they felt the chakra surge, fearing the worst.

"Silent, what was that surge. I think it was Naruto's, but it was much more…sinister…" Sakura asked Silent, Causing Silent to look at the ground.

"I believe it was Naruto's, but if what has happened is what I think, and then it could be very bad." Silent replied. Sakura looked at his in confusion.

"You mean…the Kyuubi was unleashed?" Sakura asked, afraid of the answer.

"I Wish, he would look like a plaything compared to this." Silent answered. This caught many of the ANBU's attention.

"How so. What could happen to Naruto-san that could be that bad?" An ANBU Captain with a cat mask on asked. Sakura and Silent were slightly surprised that this Man had referred to Naruto with such respect.

"We…Well If Naruto suffer an immense emotional event, such as death or lose of someone close to him, whether it is real or illusionary, he could transform into something immensely strong." Silent replied, looking at the ground.

"What is it that he would transform into?" Sakura asked. Silent looked back up before answering.

"The Fallen One."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blinding light faded, and what Kaishi saw surprised him.

There stood a figure, barely recognizable as Naruto. His hair was in two long pony tails, reaching down to the backs of his knees. Two big bangs went down In front of his face. His whisker marks were gone, leaving a sharp jaw. He was about 6 foot, having lost height. His cloths were no longer white, not a single item on his body was.

He wore a long Brown trench coat with a hood, unzipped, the sleeves cut off. He wore no shirt on underneath it, showing strong muscles, but a bunch of scares, like he had been tortured at one point or another. He wore black baggie cargo pants, chains hanging of on both of the leg's, with many pockets; with two lose hanging belts, both with many pockets and bags on them, as well as a regular belt, also with many pockets on it. He now wore combat boots, steel toed, as well as fingerless gloves, with metal plaiting on the backs of them, with a marking on it that stood for Fallen One.

The wings on his back were no longer blinding white, these one's were pitch black, giving off a kind of evil feeling. His giant sword had now seemingly split, no longer one large sword, but now two swords, just about as large, only these were 5 and a half feet long. They were the two different sides of his old sword. The halo above his head was no longer white; it was the same black as his wings. His eyes were both pitch black, his ears slightly sharper, his canines pointed.

"**Now you will die, Kaishi**." Naruto said, and charged. He moved so fast, Kaishi didn't have time to dodge, and the sword cut him in half. As soon as Kaishi hit the ground, however, he dissolved, leaving another body, one of a lesser demon. This caused Naruto to curse. He heard Kaishi's voice echo over the falls.

"I must thank you Naruto, You have helped me greatly. We shall meet again." Kaishi's voice said, before disappearing with an evil laugh. Naruto growled and looked at the air, as the first rain drops fell onto his head.

"**Listen you mother fucking asshole, I will get you, you hear me, I will find you, and then I will kill you." **Naruto yelled into the air. He stopped and started to regress into his original form. When he felt his wings retract and halo go away, he opened his eyes, which widened at what he saw.

He looked exactly the same, except now he had blue pupils, and his whisker marks were there. He looked just like he would in his Fallen One state, except no wings or Halo, and he was about 2 inc. shorter. This was bad.

"Aww Fuck!!" Naruto screamed. He walked off the lake, and sat down on the ground. Sitting there, he decided to ask the only person… well not really… what might be happening. He was about to start when he felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. Standing up, he turned towards the signature, seeing Silent arrive. Naruto could see his shocked face at what he saw. Naruto shrugged it off.

"Silent, I need you to gather the other Guardians, except the final one, I believe that one already knows. I think what we had feared has happened. In my rash actions, I believe I have unleashed them." Naruto said. Silent took a step back in fear.

"You mean…" Silent said.

"Yes… the Six Sinful One's." Naruto said. Silent turned paler, before getting up and running off to go find the others. Naruto looked up into the sky once more.

"Kami help us." He said, before following Silent. He didn't even notice the ANBU and Sakura, who just stood there in shock of what they had just seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat there in Tsunade office. In front of him sat all but one of the Forbidden Demon Blade holders, as well as Garra, Sakura, Tsunade, and many others. He had urgent business to discuss, so he got started. After getting the Ninja to quite down, he stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Ok people, I'm hear to tell you that something has just entered this world, and they make Itachi's gang look like chew toy's. They are called…" Naruto was saying.

BOOM!!

Suddenly gas filled the room. Naruto and Silent did some hand sings for a wind jutsu, and blew the smoke away. What they saw shocked them. In front of them stood all members of the council, as well as several ANBU teams, which Naruto identified as ROOT members, a few jounin, and one other person, Sauske.

Upon seeing this, all of the Demon Blade Wilders drew there weapon's, as did all ANBU and Ninja on there side of the room. Naruto stood up and walked to the front of the crowd. Looking at the council members, he scowled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked. Douzu scowled at him, before steeping forward. Causing half the council members to flinch when he looked at them.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade, You are here by under arrest for attacking a fellow Konoha Ninja, said Ninja being Sauske here. Tsunade, you are charged with Treason and will be executed in two days." Douzu said, causing the majority of Ninja's in the room to cry out in outrage. Two ANBU Drew there weapons, and charged at him. Seeing this, Douzu smirked, and flicked his hand. The ANBU who had attacked where restrained by ROOT Members. They went down struggling through the whole thing.

"Anyone who helps them in anyway will be arrested and executed as well. Naruto, you will be banished from Konoha, but first you will teach Sauske everything you know, and give him your swords, and teach him how to use them." Douzu said. Sauske smirked, and leaned forward, smirking in his superior way.

'Well Naruto, look's like I win huh, I will take the swords." Sauske said, and moved forward to take them. Naruto jerked back, and spit on Sauske. Sauske growled in rage, and moved forward to attack Naruto, only to be stopped by all of the Forbidden Blade Welders.

"I would rather die than serve this traitor." Naruto said, looking at Douzu with a harsh stare, leaking killer intent. Douzu smiled, unaffected.

"Very well, you shall be executed as well. Afterwards your swords will be given to him anyway. I will take the place of Hokage, and Sauske will be my heir. Now goodbye." With that, Douzu left, ANBU dragging two ANBU, a Hokage, and Naruto behind them, none of which struggled

After the door closed, Sakura broke down crying, as a few others lesser ranked ninja did. Silent moved behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her it would be all right. Getting up after a few second's, he motioned to a few other's, and led them out of the room.

News of what had happened would spread fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of that same Night, in a dark ally, and three figures were gathered.

"We can't just let them die!" One said, a girl.

"I know, but we can't get them out by ourselves. What do we do?" Another voice asked this one much younger.

"We will ask for help from there friends, that's what we will do." Came the calm cool voice of Silent. The other Two nodded, and jumped off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, all around Konoha, Ninja's were finding the same message.

Sakura and Ino

"What is this" Ino asked, looking at the Kunai pined to her wall. Taking down the message the read it:

Shikamaru and Chouji

'In this world there are many kinds of people…'

Kakashi

'Those who hate…'

ANBU Headquarters

'Those who love…'

Iruka's house

'Those who help…'

Shino and Kiba

'Those who hinder...'

Neji and Hinata

'Then there are those who would do anything for a friend…'

Jounin Bar

'They would die for them, would kill for them, and would betray for them…'

All across Konoha

'The question is which kind are you? And what would you do for that friend?'

All across the village, Ninja headed for the single place all who would help were to gather. The Forest of Death.

Forest of Death

Sakura jumped down in front of the tower in the middle of the forest, and entered. When she got to the arena, what she saw amazed her.

She saw the rookie nine, Gai's team, a few rookie teams, many Chunin, jounin, and quite a few ANBU, one figure she didn't recognize, as he had a hood over his head, along with the Honookage, and all the Forbidden Demon Blade Wilders. Everyone hushed, and lined up in neat lines, when Silent walked up to the front.

"Ladys and gents…and Gai and Rock, as I have yet to find out what you are… We are hear to disuse how to break our fellow ninja out Now be warned. If you join in this operation you will have to leave this village, and officially become missing Nin. All who want to help take one step forward?" Silent said.

Every one stepped forward, causing Silent to grin.

"Now hear is what we will do." Silent said.

the Next Day

Naruto, Tsunade and the two ANBU were tied to a wooden steak on a platform in front of Konoha villagers. Douzu had just finished giving his speech, and the Executioner walked up to the platform. It was Sauske, and he was smirking. Walking up To Tsunade, he glanced at Naruto, before turning back to Tsunade. He looked at her, and winked.

"You ready to die Hokage-teme?" Sauske asked. Taking a step back, he looked around, and a glint of metal caught his eye. Grinning, he made hand seals. Just as he was about to kill Tsunade, he turned, facing towards the ANBU ROOT Guard.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sauske said, roasting the ANBU. A poof of smoke came from Sauske, and he turned into an ANBU. Immediately, many ninja jumped onto the platform, releasing the prisoners. Just as that happened and eerie black mist filled the area. Taking this opportunity, all the Ninja headed out of the village, and made it out safely.

Thus, on that day, Konoha suffered the dissertation of many genin, many Chunin, several Jounin and 20 ANBU and Five Captains, the three Sanin, and a Hokage, at the same time, losing the Sands alliance as well as any other village that Naruto was related to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, as well as all the fellow Missing-Nin had gatherd in a clearing. Naruto stood on a tree stump and looked at them, as the crowd fell silent. He smiled, and looked them over.

"Alright listen up. As we are all now Missing-nin, I want you all to split up in groups of no more than 15, but each group must have 2-4 ANBU in it. Train and find more Missing-Nin, and have them go with you. I will brief all ANBU members after this. Now in 2 years, we will meet up in a place called Mountain Country (A/N: Made that up.) When we are there, I shall tell you the rest. Now go into your groups, ANBU I need to see you." Naruto said, and was a bit surprised when every single one did what he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour and Fifteen minutes later, Naruto, Silent, Sakura and Nagata stood alone, watching the ninja disperse. After they were all gone, Naruto turned to his fellow Missing Ninja.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled, and walked up to her, before turning around again.

"The six Sinful ones shouldn't be active for at lest 4 years, so we got plenty of time. For now, we must head to Mountain Country." Naruto replied, looking in the direction of were there destination was.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned and smiled at her. She noticed that he smiled a lot now, and was quite happy with that.

"Cause we got work to do." Naruto said, and hoped off towards mountain country, and would not be seen in about 4 years in Fire Country.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three day's since all of the Ninja had split up. Naruto was standing on a cliff, gazing at the ocean of stars in the sky. He had been thinking of what had happened recently, and what lay ahead. Naruto looked up at the sky, taking in its sparkling lights, and sighed.

Snap.

Naruto sat up when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he saw the dark figure of Sakura looking at him through the trees. Sakura moved forward, and stood beside him.

_Through all those year's_

_And all those unshed tears_

_I need you to hear_

_I've always been there_

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, only to find her staring up at the stars. He got up and turned to leave, but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm. Turning to look at her, he didn't expect to see her crying silently.

"Don't Go… Please don't leave." Sakura whispered.

_I was there, when you were scared,_

_And I was there to show I cared,_

_Through every fight, and every night_

_You showed up here, whispering his name_

_And shedding tears._

Naruto looked at her, taking in all of her features, and sighed. He knew it was time, he couldn't put it off any longer, and he had to talk to her. Lifting up her chin, he looked into her eyes.

_My scream's echo all around_

_Bouncing up and down and off the ground_

_As I fall onto my knees_

_Begging please please don't leave_

_You always said "Don't look back."_

_But I don't care, I want you back._

"Sakura, look, I… I don't think I can ever trust you again." Naruto said, even though it hurt so much to say those words to her. He wanted her back, wanted her love, but he didn't know if he could go through that pain again.

_Every thing seemed fine_

_I almost made you mine_

_Then He came into your life_

_And took you out of mine_

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did, I… I dint mean to." Sakura whispered, looking at the ground. She hope, no she prayed that He would listen to her. With all her Heart she did.

"But how do I know that? How do I know you won't do it again?" Naruto asked, hurt showing clearly in his voice, along with a bit of anger.

_Well, my screams echo all around_

_Bouncing up and down and off the ground_

_As I fall onto my knees, begging please please don't leave,_

_You always said "love won't last"_

_I don't care, I'll hold on fast._

"Naruto… you don't know, you have to trust me." Sakura whispered. Naruto Almost exploded at that.

"Trust You? You Want ME to TRUST You? Why should I Trust You after WHAT YOU DID?!" Naruto screamed, he didn't want to do it, but he couldn't help it. All the anger and pain of his whole life, was coming out right now.

_And it hurts_

_And it burns_

_But I don't care_

_You need to hear_

_No matter the hurt_

_No matter the pain_

_No matter the burn_

_It's all in Vain_

_Now it's my turn_

_You need to Learn_

"I know Naruto, and I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, my thoughts were clouded. I'm sorr…" Sakura was saying.

"You're Sorry! YOU'RE SORRY!! SAKURA, SORRY WON'T CUT IT. YOU HURT ME MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE EVER HAS, WHAT MAKE'S YOU THINK I WILL TRUST YOU AGAIN!?" Naruto Yelled at her.

_My scream's echo all around_

_Bouncing up and down and off the ground_

_As I fall onto my knees, begging please please don't leave,_

_You always said "Don't look back"_

_But I don't care, I want you, I want you BACK!!_

"BECAUSE NARUTO I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura screamed back at Naruto, stopping his screams. Naruto looked at her, deep into her eyes, stunned.

"Wh…what?"

_Now you're at my door, shedding tears onto my floor_

_I take you in, shut the door,_

_And catch you as you fall to the floor_

_I hold you tight through out the night_

_And whisper in your ear, just loud enough to be clear._

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NARUTO, IT HURTS! IT HURTS ME HOW YOU ACT SO DISTENT, IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME, AND IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU…you… when you look at me with so much sorrow and hurt in your eye's" Sakura said to Naruto, Tears streaming down her cheeks now.

_Through all these years_

_And all those unshed tears_

_I was there to hold you when you're scared_

_Now I dint know if you know why_

_I was there when you cry_

_But I am hear to tell you now_

_No matter my own unshed tears_

_I will scare away your fears_

_I will wipe away your tears_

_Because I love you dear._

Naruto took hold of Sakura's chin, and lifted her head to look into her eyes, before slowly moving in. they were getting closer, and closer, and then, there lips touched. Naruto deepened the kiss, pushing against her, before pulling away, and holding her close to him. Naruto leaned down, and whispered in her ear, just loud enough to be clear.

"I Love you, dear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura, Silent and Nagata all sat around a camp fire, watching the roasting rabbits. It had been a week since they had gatherd with all the other ninja, and it would take them three more to get to there destination. Naruto just looked at the rabbits, then remembered something that had happened when it was just him and Silent. Looking up at Silent, He grinned, causing Silent to cock his head to the side.

"Fish" Was all Naruto said. Silent looked at the ground then, before sighing loudly.

"Fish" He said nodding. They sat there in silence for about 5 seconds before Naruto and Silent burst in to laughter. Sakura and Nagata looked at them in curiosity, before Sakura cleared her throat. Naruto and Silent looked at her.

"What about fish?" She asked. Naruto and Silent looked at each other, then burst out laughing again. After about two minutes, Sakura got frustrated again, and cleared her throat. Naruto nodded.

"Well you see…"

Flash back

Naruto and Silent were sitting at a river, fishing with fishing rods. Naruto looked at Silent. It had been 2 Month's since they had met in that prison, and 1 and a half months since they had escaped.

"Tell me again, why are we fishing with rods, instead of doing it ninja style?" Naruto asked. Silent sighed.

'_What is this…uh…the 4th time he has asked?' _Silent thought to himself.

"Because 1. We need to not attract suspicion to our self's. 2. We need to kill time. 3…. Well there is no three." Silent said. They sat there in silence till they felt a tug on there lines. Both of them, at the same time, pulled hard on there lines, causing two fish to fly out of the water, and land on the shore. Running over to them, they looked at them, and Silent's was noticeable bigger. Naruto saw this, and immediately pointed at it.

"I get that one!!" Naruto screamed.

"No you don't! I get that one!" Silent replied.

"I get it! Because I'm bigger and need more food!"

"Hey idiot, remember your 4 inc smaller than me."

"Hey you know what they say about thing's that come in small package's you Bastard"

"Oh yea, Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Baka!"

"Bitch!"

"Uhh…Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"God damnit… Uhh … dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"Fuck! Uhh… idiot!"

"Hey, Short dude, you already said that… Oh and on a side note: Bitch!"

"Shut up, I am not short you Bastard!"

"Bitch."

"ARGGG!!! Fuck this!"

Naruto jumped at the fish, and Silent, seeing this, did the same. They wrestled in the dirt, till something happened.

CHOMP!!

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S ALIVE, AND IT'S GOT MY HAND! OW OW OW!" Naruto was screaming, trying to get the large fish to let go off his hand, "SILENT DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"

Silent got up off the ground from where he was rolling and holding his side's from laughing so hard. He reached for the nearest thing to his the fish with, but not cut it up. And guess what he reached for… The other fish.

WAHCK!!

CHOMP!!

"OWWWWWW!!!"

Naruto was waving both of his hands back and fourth in a desperate attempt to dislodge both of the fish; Said fish were now hanging desperately onto his hands. Naruto sung his hands faster, and sending the fish finally into the river with a splash. Naruto and silent just looked at the splashes, before Naruto turned and looked at Silent.

"Rabbits?"

"Rabbits."

Both boys now headed into the forest and were quickly out of earshot, but not before a silent voice was heard.

"I'm never eating fish again." It mumbled.

End flashback

Now both Sakura and Nagata, as well as the two boys, were laughing there ass's off. This would forever be something they would use to blackmail the two boys' with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god Naruto…Where did you?" Sakura said, looking at what was in front of her. Naruto laughed, then turned and looked at her. It had taken a month to get there, but it was worth it. They had grown in strength as well as size, now with a group of twenty Nin. They were all standing in Awe at what was in front of them.

"What, you think during those three years I was gone, I did nothing but train. I came across a few good places every once and a while. This is one of them. Listen, I want all of you to go into here, and help them, me and Silent got some business to attend to, and we will be back in two years. Have fun, and ask for a foreign man called Matt. He isn't from here, so you should recognize him. Well were off." With that, Naruto and Silent left, not to be seen in two years. Sakura turned back to what was in front of her.

"Might as well get started." With that, she walked into the place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month sense Naruto and Silent had last seen Sakura. They were currently sitting in front of a fire, roasting a rabbit. It was almost done when they heard a twig snap. Jumping up, they got ready, but when the figure walked out of the forest, they almost face planted. There in front of them was some one they had met a while ago.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The figure looked at them, and then moved to sit down. After sitting, he turned back to Naruto and Silent.

"We heard you're in need of missing Nin? We want to come." The figure said.

"We, I see only you Ryo, who else is here?" Silent asked. Ryu smiled, and whistled. Out of the forest jumped 5 more figures. They all wore the same long black coat with the word Gatekeepers on the back. One had a double sided scythe, another had two short Katanas, another had one large sword, another had bladed gloves, another had a big pinwheel like scythe with four sides, and Ryo had a staff with blades coming out the side's.

"Well Naruto, Meet the welders of the lesser Forbidden Angle Blades: The Gatekeepers. Now tell me, are all the Guardians gatherd?" Ryo asked. Naruto was shocked, but soon got over that shock.

"All but one, we can't seem to find him, but we will. Anyway, you want to join, fine, your in, but remember, we are not a known village yet, so keep it quite. Okay guys?" Naruto said, getting a nod from all of them. Smiling, he sat back down, and prepared for a hell of two years. Just as all of them were about to get some sleep, a figure dropped into the middle of the camp. Everyone jumped up and got ready to fight, well everyone but Naruto. He grined at the figure in front of him.

The boy in front of him was the size of a small six year old. He had a long bushy brown tail that looks like a racoons, but brown. He had deep red eyes. Hid ears are pointed like an elf's would be, and has jet black hair that is spiked back. He was holding in his hands two dagger's, both shining like they were made out of dimond. The boy wore a jounin like ninja vest, long baggie black cargo pants, steel-toed combat boot's, and a scarf covering the lower half of his face. Naruto looked at the young looking boy, and grinned even wider.

"Hello... Takair, wilder of the Forbidden demon blades: Fujo and Ata." Naruto said bowing.

"Sup Naruto!" Takair grinned madly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this is kind of foggy, but I will try to add more on to it, making it more indebt. If there are more spl. errors near the end, it was cause i had moved it over to WordPad, and that dosent have spl. cheak. This isn't one of my more favorite chapters. I will try to update more regularly, but my internet is down right now, so it might take a while. And hey, Did you like the song, i wrote that myself. Read and Review please.


	15. AN Note: READ!

Hey guys, Happy Holidays. listen, I have the Biggest writers block of my life, so I might not update for a while, so if you want to help me out, try submitting ideas for the story, ok it will really help me out. Just so long as it is not something like a character suddenly deciding to hook up with another character out of the blue, and especially no Yaoi. Not that I have anything against gay people, its just, for you Naruto Sauske fans, how the hell dose Sauske, after nearly killing Naruto, hook up with him. Well you get the picture, so **HELP ME OUT AND SEND IN YOUR IDEA'S, IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME!!**

Anyway, this is me; I am out till next time.

Also I am writing another story to keep me occupied, and if you want to check it out, do so. Warning, I don't think it will be a NarutoXSakura, just to let you know.


	16. Truth

Hey Guys, I have returned. Happy holidays, Okay, the votes are in, and I am going to kill Sauske. Sorry, Refer to Chapter Ten I think it was, for the Bloodline limits. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto, Any of the songs, or Takair, He belongs to Silver Crown Key, And I added him because Silver Crown has been insanely helpful, and has been a Hell of a reviewer, so don't assume that I added him because I didn't want to add any one who did the test. I am working on another test to put on this, by the way. Wow long disclaimer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Village hidden in the Shadows, was created about 4 and a half years ago, When two strangers appeared outside the Village, and started a resistance to over throw the Tyrant, Ryuu Fuka, that was at that time lording over the villagers.

Both Strangers were young, blond boys. One was a Loud, annoying Raman loving boy, who, at first site, most of the tyrants solders thought was a joke, but he soon proved them wrong. When first confronted by over 20 of the tyrants solders, He defeated them with little trouble.

The other boy, was almost the exact opposite of the First, He was Quite, only spoke when necessary, and had a cold hard stare. He also had very little trouble defeating Ryuu's solders. With in 3 months, the two boys had defeated the Tyrant, and had helped the village repair and other tasks. Then they suggested that the Village become a Ninja Village. When the Village elders agreed, the first thing they did, was set up the ninja academe, But what was different about this ninja Academe, was that it took two and a half years to graduate, instead of 4 to 6 years. But there is a very good reason for that.

When they were preparing to open the academe, the blonde boy, had taught, not to mention brought, a few Ninja to teach. Before it opened, he told them not to train them like traditional ninja Academes.

He told them not just to teach them history and basic combat skills, but to also teach water walking, tree walking, and a few jutsu, thus insure that Genin's of the village were fairly advanced compared to ninja from Sand, Sound, Rock, even Leaf. But one thing set this Academe apart from any other. They were taught to kill.

Not like the Mist, where you were required to kill your best friend, the teachers used a genjutsu taught by the shorter Blond boy that caused the Trainee to think they were really being attacked, and they had to kill or disable the attacker in the genjutsu. This taught them not just to kill, but also not to freeze in the face of real combat. They were also taught more Advanced Tie-jutsu, which they got the choice of the style they wanted to learn, even if there weren't many choices, this would help them learn much quicker. And when they graduate, they were put into teams of not three, but four. The teams were, as suggested by the loud blond boy, one Jounin one Chunin who was required to know at least some Medical Justus, and the three Genin.

Other more interesting things about the village were its geographical position. It was in a valley, hidden deep in the mountains. There was only one way's into this valley, and that one way was very heavily guarded, having at least 15 ANBU, 20 jounin, and any number of other Ninja of various ranks there at all times.

A single large, thick, stone wall was built across the gap in the mountain range. Infused within these stone walls, were specially designed Chakra tags that distorted the chakra control of ninja's who were foreign to the village. But it had no effect on Shadow Nin. The second that you join the village, or about a year after you are born into the Shadow, you were given a special seal on the back of your neck.

This was done for several reasons. One is that, as the valley is fairly large, and has both forest and farmland in it, there were many traps. But, a person with the tattoo of the Shadow would not trigger these traps. The traps were all equipped with a chakra sensory, so it would only go off if it didn't detect the small amount of Chakra in the tattoo.

For visitors of the village, when they got to the first gate, they received a chakra wrist band that acted as a temporary tattoo mark, and would deactivate the second you stepped back out of the valley. This insured that no spy could conduct business with foreign countries.

Now the main reason that the Shadow is so easily defendable was because the only way into the valley was the Gate guarding the pass. The mountains surrounding the valley had a special mineral in every mountain. The mineral was known as Moon Star. It had a natural ability to distorted chakra, as well as drains it a bit. Moon Stone was also used in the tags placed in the stone walls, as well as in the tattoo mark. The mountains were step and large enough that even the best Ninja would need to use chakra to get over them, but with the Moon Stone there, it made the mountains impassible.

The tags and tattoos were made of a mixture of both Moon Stone, and its sister mineral Sun Stone. Sun stone could only be found in a select mountain, and it was discovered that Sun Stone, negated all effects of the Moon Stone, but only when combined. That was how the Shadow came up with the defensive measurement that it held great pride in.

All the villages in the Valley had to have at least one ANBU and 2 jounin there at all times. This was to insure protection for the villagers in case an attacking Army got passed the Gate. But they were also there for another reason. Under the valley, was an underground cave complex, and each village had a hidden entrance into the caves, that could only be opened by an ANBU Ninja, or if need be Two Jounin. Every cave led to an exit that was right outside the Shadow Village, as a cave inside the village could be used against them. This insured a safe escape for Villagers who lived outside the Shadow.

The Shadow Village itself was also incredibly fortified. It had three layers of walls protecting it. The first wall had the Chakra tag's in it, as did all the walls, and it was the first wall protecting the village. There were traps all around the first wall. Many Ninja were constantly on the wall, standing guard, as well as at least 50 of the Sogekihei.

The Sogekihei were specially trained Ninja from the Hoonokage. They were trained to be expert marksmen with there bows, and could hit a fly at up to 200 meter's. There were a total of 200 Sogekihei in the village. The first wall protected the rural part of the Shadow.

The Second wall was exactly the same as the first, except that it had no traps, and it protected the urban part of the Shadow. The Third wall was Larger than the other two, but other than that it was just about the same. It protected the more important buildings, like the Hospital, Academy and other important Buildings.

The Shadows Ninja force, being made up of so far Missing Nin, was to say the least, Large. They had over 1000 Ninja currently, of all ranks, and thus they were fairly well prepared to defend themselves for anything.

6 months ago The two boy's had left, and 6 months later, many ninja have shown up at the Gate, barring many different headbands, but many had leaf, showed up there, as well as the two boy's, who negotiated with the villagers leaders to allow the ninja's to stay, before puffing into smoke, revealing that they were clones.

That had been a year and 1 month ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat in her new Office, which was not even done yet. Flipping through paper work, she sighed as she read the reports of the first graduating Genin of the hidden Shadows. They were short on jounin who could teach, and needed 5 more for the graduates.

POOF!!

A Chunin puffed into existence, Flustered and breathing hard. He looked up at Tsunade, who was now on her feet, and saluted, before speaking in gasps.

"Aneikage-dono, An army of what appears to be over 500 missing-nin, all believed to be Chunin to ANBU rank, are approaching Shadow, led by 9 of the most wanted Criminals in the Leaf, Cloud Mist and several other smaller country's. they are listed in the bingo book of all those country's, and have there own section, Three have a section, and are part of a group called the: Fukei." The Chunin gasped out.

"The Guardians?" Tsunade asked. The Chunin nodded.

"Yes it's a group of twelve, but only six are called the Fukei. We don't know there real names, or what they look like, but all 12 are Kage level, and the Fukei are probably at 4 tail's in a demon scale, the leader being at least 8 tails, the seconding command being about 7 tails." The Chunin said, "There name, The Leader: Tenraku Hitotsu. The second in command: Kumori Karite. Then, in no particular rank, there is the: Youji, The Ranpu, The Neko, and the Senkou."

"The Fallen One, the Shadow Reaper, the Kid, the Light, the Cat and the Flash? Well what are the other six called?" Tsunade asked the Chunin, Who answered almost immediately.

"They are: the Makie Seki, The Tentou Seki, the Honoo Seki, The Bikou Seki, Oni Seki, and the Tenshi seki. They form the group called the Kado Ki-Pa. The full name of there group is the Yoroshii."

"The Gate Keepers and the Guardians. Well this is bad. Gather all the Ninja, we will Attack them first." Tsunade said, to which the Chunin nodded and puffed out. Seconds later, and alarm blazed, and a few more seconds later, there were thousands of Puffs outside her window. Looking down at the large Number of Ninjas, She cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Ninja of the Shadow's, we have a situation. A large army has gathered nearby and is heading here, so I now will tell you all I know." Tsunade said. This was trouble, big trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja of the Shadow stood in front of an Army, about there own size. They looked at the army, anxious, with a bit of fear showing, but by all means ready for a fight. The entire line tensed up when they saw 9 figures emerge from the enemy army, and walk about half way towards there army, before stopping. The Closest one, apparently the leader, looked at the army of the Shadows, and then his eyes looked at Tsunade.

"Well Well Well…, 'The figure said. Many Shadow ninja who had once belonged to the leaf almost dropped there weapons. They knew that voice.

"NO…" Tsunade started.

"FUCKING…" Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kakashi said.

"WAY!!!" Many other former Konoha Ninja said.

"This is one hell of a welcome party Baa-Chan!" The figure said, dropping the hood over his head, to revel Naruto, As Silent did the same thing.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled rushing forward.

"SILENT!!" Nagata also screamed and rushed forward.

Naruto and Silent both looked at each other, and caught both girls as they jumped into the boys Arms. Sakura looked at Naruto, Before Kissing him deeply. Nagata looked at Silent, but made no Move to kiss. That is, until Silent pushed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply.

"I Missed You" Naruto Wisped into Sakura's ear.

"I Missed you too Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, as a similar conversation was going on between Silent and Nagata. Tsunade stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Naruto, I need to see you and all of the so called 'Fukei and Koda Ki-Pa' and you need to de-brief me also. And I have a mission for you, a Very Very Hard Mission." Tsunade said with a Glint in her eye. This Caught Naruto's Eye.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"You will see. Also, Silent, and three other's for this mission. Now report to my office." Tsunade said, And All of the Fukei and Kado Ki-pa Disappeared as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And that's basically it, Baa-Chan." Naruto Said, Standing in front of Tsunade. She grumbled a bit, before looking at him, and the others.

"So you went around for two years, recruiting Missing-Nin, and telling them how to get here, Baka. They could have attacked us." Tsunade said.

"No they wouldn't. This Missing-Nin only wanted a place to belong, other than villages that believe in killing emotions' and things like that." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed, and then looked down at her desk.

"Okay, Naruto, Silent, Pick three Jounin or higher level Ninja, and bring them here." Tsunade said, and then waved her hand. Naruto and Silent turned to face the members of the Kado Ki-Pa.

"Takair, Kaen, Hane, step forward." Naruto said. Takair stepped forward, as well as two other's, A Girl with Black Hair, And a Boy with Blame red Hair, and red pupils.

"Here we are Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade looked them over, but stopped when she saw Takair.

"Keh, Not the little kid Naruto, He is too young and inexperienced." Tsunade said, But Naruto Glared at her.

"He is much better than he look's." Naruto said, Tsunade snorted.

"Yea right Naruto, he is what Six? Seven? I bet he cant eve…" But Tsunade was cut of by a pair of Daggers pressed against her throat. She looked up to see Takair Holding the Daggers against her throat.

"Don't underestimate me!" Takair Said, before disappearing back into the group.

"Who is he? Where dose he come from?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stepped forward.

"When he was 14 he was no average ninja. He was sent on a mission

To destroy an extremely powerful ninja threatening to destroy the long

Forgotten village named The Village Hidden by Sacred Light. As you

Can imagine, the people of the village worshiped the Gods to a almost

Unimaginable degree. There were those who envied the village for

Their wealth and prosperity they gained because the gods favored

Them, and one powerful ninja by the name Ibariatsioku who hated the

Gods and all those who worshiped them and made a plan to destroy the

Entire civilization, with an evil and powerful jutsu. That's when they

Sent Takair to assassinate Ibariatsioku, but Takair was not nearly

Strong enough to win, so Ibariatsioku used the jutsu, Everlasting

Seal of Ingarmana, and metamorphed Takair's body, He has been this way ever since." Naruto replied. Tsunade looked at Takair, before grinning.

"Now your mission, well here it is, this will take place 1 month. Here is what you must do… I am hereby nominating you, as Jounin instructors for a Genin team, who you will get in 4 month. Have fun!" Tsunade said, and puffed away, immediately. It took about 5 Minutes for the News to sink in.

"WHATTTT!!!???" All five of them screamed.

There screams where heard all through out the Village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking towards the only decent Raman stand currently in the village. Arriving there, Naruto was shocked to see Sakura waiting there for him. Looking up from where she was standing, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Walking up to the pink haired girl, Naruto looked her in the eye's, and was lost in there depth. After a few moments of silence, it was finally Sakura who broke it.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Sakura said, looking into his ocean blue eyes. Naruto smiled at her, and bent down to her ear, whispering softly,

"Hi Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Sakura blushed slightly. Naruto chuckled at this, causing Sakura to look up at him with mock anger. This made Naruto grin, before grabbing her hand.

'Come with me, there is something I want to show you." Naruto said, and pulled Sakura off with him. Sakura followed him, curious about where they were going. Naruto just ran through the maze of shop's and buildings, before pausing and turning to look at Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan Put this on over your eye's please." Naruto said, handing her a blind fold. Sakura did as she was told, and soon Naruto was off again.

About 16 minutes later, they stopped. Sakura wanted desperately to look, and when Naruto turned around, his hands moving up to take off the blindfold, but not before he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Surprise."

Sakura gasped in surprise as she saw what was probably one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They were at a lake, the water unmoving, showing the blinking stars in the sky, reflected off the water. Turning to face Naruto, she jumped into his arms. Naruto looked down at her, and smiled, before bringing his head down to kiss her gently.

They stayed there, under the stars for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naruto was up early and at Tsunade office, along with the other 11 members of the Yoroshii. Naruto looked at Tsunade, and scowled, still slightly mad that he was going to be made a Jounin-Sensei.

"So Naruto, Mind telling me about these 'Six Sinful Ones'?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto sighed, and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"The Six Sinful Ones, are basically, the opposite beings of who all the members of the Fukei. They are Gokai, Houshoku, Tanran, Bushou, Okayaki and Finally Kenshiki." Naruto Replied. Tsunade nodded, before stopping and looking at Naruto, a confused look on her face.

"Were there not Seven Deadly Sin's? What about Wrath?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at the ground.

"Well, you see, I am not called the Tenraku Hitotsu For nothing. In fact, it is my fault the Six Sinful ones came to be. I am called the Tenraku Hitotsu because I am, in a sense, the final Deadly Sin. I am the Doki as well. When I succumbed to the hate, I Transformed into the Tenraku Hitotsu, but in doing so, I took all the evil in all of the Fukei, copied it, and produced the Six Sinful ones. The only one who we know of is Okayaki, who we know is that damn Demon from the dead. In the simplest terms, there our evil Twins." Naruto said, to which Tsunade nodded. Looking down, she scratched her chin, before looking back up at the 12 Ninja in front of her.

"Alright, then it is decided. All of you are hereby placed on an SS-Rank mission, long term, it is to find and destroy the Six Sinful One." Tsunade declared. Life for her Just did a flip flop, and it was just the beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. I will update as soon as possible. Also, Please Please REVIEW!!! When people review, I sometimes get really good ideas, and that helps me update much quicker. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Thank You Very Much!!!


	17. The Crimson Twins

Hey guy's, I am back with a new chapter of Things happen, Things change. Sorry it took so long, I have been having a huge writer's block, even though I had ton's of ideas, none of them would work, so I put them into my other story, THE SHADOW REAPER, which I suggest you check out. Also cause I was gone so long, this shall be a really long chapter!!

**IMPORTANT A/N: I JUST MADE UP THE GENIN NAMES ON THE SPOT, SO I DO NOT KNOW IF THEY MEAN ANYTHING, SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN CHEACK, BUT I AM TO LAZY RIGHT NOW TO WANT TO CHEACK, JUST WANTED TO GET THAT THROUGH!**

KEY: SCEAN CHANGE, **"JUTSU (I MADE UP ALMOST ALL OF THE JUTSU I WILL USE AND ALL ARE IN ENGLISH."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

CHAPTER 17

It was a cloudy day, and it smelled of rain, it looked like I was going to rain soon as well, the sun was long gone, hidden behind the clouds, casting a large shadow over the forest.

Two figures's jumped from tree to tree. Both were moving at fast speeds, even fast for a ninja. Both figure's stopped suddenly on a tree, looking down at the clearing in front of them, where there was several Sound ninja gathered, along with other Ninja from other village's. Nodding to one another they continued to look down at the ninja.

"This is the Tenraku Hitotsu, I am in position." Said the figure on the right. This figure was dressed in a long brown trench coat with a hood, which was down, and said trench coat was weighted with four hundred pounds of metal, making it not only a training weight, but also armor. The trench cat was unzipped, the sleeves cut off, reveling muscles, but many scares, like he had been tortured at one point or another. He had black baggie cargo pants, chains hanging off both leg's, two lose hanging belt's, which had many pocket's on them, said pockets where filled with Ninja equipment, as well as a normal belt, also filled with Ninja equipment. He wore combat boots, steal toed, as well as fingerless glove's, with metal plaiting on the backs of them, with a marking that stood for 'The Fallen One'.

His hair was in two long ponytails that reached down to the back of his knees. Two large bangs went over his face, which was covered by an ANBU mask. He was about five foot eight inch's tall. But one of the most noticeable features was his ANBU mask.

It was a crimson blood red, the two slit's around its eye's were black, as well as around it's mouth. Its mouth was curved into an insane like grin, and on its forehead was a mark, said mark was the symbol of 'Shadow's'.

"This is Kumori Karite, I am also in position." The second figure said. This figure was also dressed in a very dark fashion. HE had on a black trench coat, with the hood up. He had on black and gray camouflage cargo pants, and an armor plated shirt. He had on fingerless glove's that had the markings for 'The Shadow Reaper'.

He had on an ANBU mask, and blonde hair peeked out from behind said mask. His ANBU mask was also different from normal one's.

It was gray, and looked slightly like a skeleton, his mouth was frowning, his eye's where also narrowed, giving it an evil look, and on its forehead was the marking for 'Shadow's' as well.

"Roger that, Fallen one, Shadow reaper, you are ago. Have fun boy's." A voice said in both of there ears. Turning to each other, both boys nodded, and then disappeared.

Feriner Tigurashi was one of the Sounds best Ninja. He did not scare easily, but seeing two of the most wanted Ninja suddenly appear right in front of you, letting of a wave of immense Killer intent, was enough to scare just about anybody. Taking a step back, he suddenly got his sense's back, and stood up straight. He was about to order the attack, when the Ninja spoke to each other.

"Shall we?" Said the shorter one, looking to the right.

"We shall." Replied the taller one, looking to the left. Both ninja took the swords off their backs, slammed them into the ground, and started doing hand seal's. The hand seal's where exactly the same, except for the last one, and when they where finished, they both turned around, the shorter one ducking down, and pointing behind the taller one, before both yelled at the same time.

"**Black Fox Fire: Demonic Dragon Blast!" **Screamed the shorter one, shooting a large black fire dragon out of his mouth.

**"Black Dog Fire: Demonic Dragon Shot!" **screamed the taller one, shooting a slightly smaller black dragon out of his mouth.

Both dragons' hit Ninja, plowing them down, till eventually both dragons ran out of Chakra. Ninja looked at the two Boys', who had now picked back up their swords, and were looking at them. Feriner finally regained his composer, and shouted out an order.

"GET THEM, AND KILL THEM!!" The response was for all ninja to pull any weapons they had, and charge. The smaller boy smiled, and looked at his opponents, before speaking again.

"Lets Party."

"Yes, Let's." The taller boy said. The smaller boy suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind several Ninja, cutting them in half in an instant, before charging back at the taller ninja. Said ninja looked at his friend, and smiled. The smaller boy jumped, as the taller boy ducked, and both slashed out, smaller boy's slash went over the taller head, killing the ninja behind his friend, the taller doing the same to the ninja behind his friend. Both ninja got into stances, and got back to back, looking at they're opponents, before speaking again.

"Having fun, huh Silent?" Said the smaller one, using his name, as he knew none of the enemy would escape alive. Silent chuckled before replying.

"Ton's of fun, Naruto." Silent replied his friend. Naruto laughed, then got back into the fight. Running forward, he jumped up, watching a ninja stab under him with a katana. Naruto landed on the katana, and slashed off the Ninja's head, before back filliping, landing in front of Silent's unprotected back. Flipping his swords under his shoulders, he sent a stab back, impaling two Ninja on his swords, before pulling his swords out.

Silent grinned, ducking under a sword slash, tripping the Ninja who attacked him, and stabbing him as he fell. Using his sword hilt as a pole, he spun on it, kicking a ninja in the face, and pulling his sword out of the ground, stabbing the ninja on the ground. Seeing another ninja slash downward at him, He blocked it with one sword, and slashed said ninja with his other sword.

Naruto kicked a ninja in the face, spinning and cutting him down, and turning to face a ninja in front of him, as well as one behind him, both charging him. Running at the one in front of him, he charged, and ran up his chest, before stabbing him in the neck. Jumping up, He landed on the hilt of his still impaled sword, and back flipped to behind the other Ninja, and killing him with a forward thrust. Turning to face another group of ninja, he was surprised to see them all just standing there, and even more surprised to see them all fall to the ground, dead. Turning to look at Silent, he sent him a questioning look, to which he received a shrug of his shoulders. There confusion was ended when they heard a voice come from the forest, a voice they knew, the voice of Itachi.

"Well well well, the little blonde has grown up. This certainly make's things more difficult. Right Kisame?" Itachi said, him and his partner emerging from the forest. Both boys's tensed up, knowing this would be a hell of a fight. Looking between the two, Naruto sensed something in Itachi, something bad.

"Shit, Silent, we might be in trouble. Itachi, from what I can sense, he hold's a higher-level demon, not a greater one, but a strong one nonetheless. Damn, this puts him at about my one-fourth level. That may be good but that is not enough." Naruto said, never breaking his gaze on Itachi, who was still looking at him.

"We know that, so we have help." Itachi said, and as he said this, two more figures emerged from the forest, three that made Naruto and Silent tense up. One was someone who should be dead, twice now, and even then, he was barely recognizable. It was, one again, Zabuza. He stood there, grinning, holding his sword over his shoulder. But it was the other one that scared the boy's so much. It was Leader, and it was not who they had expected.

Leader was a boy, who was about 14 or 15 years old. On his back, was a pair of Katana's. He was dressed in the same clothing as the entire group where dressed in. Looking at the two boys', he took out his two Katana's.

"Kisame, Zabuza, you take the boy called Silent. Itachi, you and I will take Naruto." Leader said. Every body got ready for a fight, every body drawing their weapons.

"Hai!" Every member of Akatsuki said, getting ready. The wind blew, and suddenly Kisame and Zabuza were not there. Naruto's eye's widened, and he turned to Silent, seeing silent just barely block the attacks. Silent looked at his friend, before nodding, a signal that he would be fine. Naruto nodded back at him, and turned to the other two. Reaching up, Naruto took off his ANBU mask, before reaching up, and unhooking his trench coat, and throwing it to the side, a huge dust cloud rising as it hit the ground.

"Now shall we?" Naruto asked, swinging his swords. The two S-Class Ninja looked at each other, before looking back at Naruto.

"Itachi." Leader said, swinging his Katana's. Itachi nodded.

"Hai." Itachi said, and disappeared. Naruto's eye's widened, and he jumped up, barely jumping over Itachi's sword, landing on the blade, he saw Leader disappeared as well. Naruto's eye's got even bigger, and he back flipped, barley dogging the twin Katana's, going in-between them. Landing, he brought his sword up, blocking a sword strike, and sending a kick into Itachi's side. Itachi jumped back to dodge it, and Leader rushed in, sending a swing at Naruto's side, as well as a downward one as Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slammed his left blade into the ground and brought his other blade up to block both attacks.

Suddenly, Leader dropped down into a crouch, looking straight at Naruto, and kicked the blonde boy in the chin, sending him flying backwards. Both leader and Itachi's eye's widened when Naruto puffed into smoke, turning into a log. Leader sensed something, and rolled to the side, watching the ground explode where Naruto slashed downward at him.

Naruto turned and yanked his other sword out of the ground, before turning back to his two opponents. Itachi suddenly disappeared, and swung at Naruto's head. Naruto bent back onto his hands, and twisted, sending a kick at Itachi's side, hitting the Older Uchiha flying, only to explode into smoke, to reveal a log again.

Naruto, who was still on the ground in a push up position, sensed another strike, so he pushed up as hard as he could, and launched himself into the air, over another strike from Leader. Said Ninja looked up at him, and jumped. Naruto turned his blade, and blocked the Katana swipe, and pushed of said Katana, and landed a few feet away. Getting back up, he looked at his two opponents, who looked back at him. Suddenly, Leader disappeared, appearing next to Naruto, sending a kick at the blonde's face, which said Ninja caught. Using the momentum, Leader twisted up, and sent a katana straight at Naruto, who then puffed into smoke when it connected. Leader's eye's widened at this, and he landed on the ground, and back flipped over and over sword, landing next to Itachi. They then looked over the 15 clones of Naruto's standing there, all holding swords. Then they all disappeared, causing both S-class ninja's eye's to widen in surprise.

Leader blocked an attack to his left, then slashed, killing that clone. Ducking, he felt the wind pass over him from that last attack, but slashed again, destroying another clone. Twisting he got two clone's in one attack, but had to jump over a sword attack by another clone, kicking said clone in the chin after dogging. Landing, he saw no more clones near him, and looking over at Itachi, he saw none attacking him either. Looking up, he saw the blonde boy who they were attacking standing there, like nothing had even happened.

Naruto watched as his clones where destroyed, and when it was all over, he showed him self again. Both enemy Ninja attacked him then, and Naruto ducked dogging one, then slid down, and tripped Itachi with a kick, before pushing himself up, and twisting to the side, dogging another attack from Leader. Turning to face his opponents, Naruto heard a noise behind him, and twisted, dogging a sword strike. Jumping he dogged another attack, landing on the blade, he did a back flip and landed with him and Itachi, back to back. Both Naruto and Itachi saw the opening, and flipped their swords under there shoulder's, and sent them back into each other's flesh.

Naruto felt a searing pain in his shoulder, and looked down to see Itachi's sword through it. Turning around, he was rewarded with the sight of Itachi impaled on his sword. Naruto twisted it, and pulled it trough Itachi's skin, getting a scream of pain from the boy, before yanking it out, sending blood spewing out, and sending Itachi's lifeless body to the floor, still spewing blood. Naruto readied his sword, as he knew he still had one opponent to deal with.

Leader was confused. He knew Naruto was able to access much more power than this, and if the reports where correct, he could make angle wing's sprout from his back… so why had he not yet done so? That was when Leader realized why, he wanted to test himself, wanted to see how much he could do with out that power.

"I see now, why you won't use that power… you wish to see how good you are with out it." Leader said, looking at Naruto, and receiving a grin in reply. Naruto readied his swords, and disappeared again, reappearing behind Leader, slashing an attack at the boy's side, only to see it blocked by a Katana. Naruto swung at Leader's other side, only to be blocked again. Leader then swung his swords, throwing Naruto's swords back, then moving his swords under his shoulders, and sending them back, straight into Naruto's stomach.

SLASH!!!

Naruto looked down, seeing Leader's swords in his stomach, his blood pouring out, mixing with the rain that had just fallen. Naruto looked up, he felt blood coming out his mouth, trickling down his chin. He felt the swords as they where pulled out of his stomach, he felt himself fall onto the ground. He should have used his power, he should not have…

**_'Brat stop crying, you still have enough power to get up and fight. I am healing your wounds now, so get up!' _**Kyuubi said into his mind. Naruto felt his wound closing, felt strength return to his body. He struggled up till he stood, and picked up his swords. Looking at the figure of Leader, who was walking away, he spoke.

"Hey!" Naruto said, making Leader stop and turn to look at him. Naruto smiled and kept talking, lifting his blade into a fighting position. The two looked at each other, both at that second, respected the other to an unimaginable degree.

"This is not over yet." Naruto said, standing to his full height again. Leader grinned, and turned around, lifting his own swords, before speaking as well, his voice not in the cold harsh tone like before, this time in a softer more understanding tone.

"No it is not, is see." Leader replied, and then lifted his swords. They where about to begin fighting again, when Silent called out, cutting them off.

"Naruto, I will help you!!" Silent said, running forward, but stopped when Naruto looked at him, and glared, before turning back to Leader.

"No, Silent this is something I must do alone. Stay out." Naruto said, never looking away from his opponent. Silent was about to protest, but stopped when he knew it would not matter.

"One thing before we start, what is your name?" Naruto asked leader, who only chuckled in response, before looking up at the blonde.

"I am known as Crimson, because of the blood I have spilled, but please, call me Leader." The boy said, Naruto nodding in response, before they got ready again.

"Let us get started." Naruto said.

"I agree." Leader said.

Both of them disappeared.

SILENTS FIGHT: SAME TIME AS NARUTO'S FIGHT

Silent launched both swords backwards, and looked at his two opponents, his eye's darting between the two. Suddenly both swordsmen disappeared, Zabuza reappearing, and slashing at Silent's side. Silent jumped over the slash, kicking Zabuza in midair, at the same time, pushing off the Demon of the Mist's body, and back flipping, dogging a slash from Kisame. Looking up, he saw both Ex-Mist Ninja looking at him. Then both charged.

Zabuza sliced at Silent's waist, and Kisame sliced at Silent's head. Silent slammed both his swords into the ground, and pushed up, flipping over their heads, landing behind them, and shoving his swords into both their stomachs. He started to grin, but that grin disappeared as both Kisame and Zabuza melted into water. Silent's eye's widened, and he spun around, then back flipped, just barely dodging Zabuza's sword. Landing his eye's searched for the other ninja, but his search stopped soon as he sensed said Ninja's Chakra behind him. Jumping forward, Silent tried to doge the incoming sword strike, but only succeeded in not getting cleaved in half, only getting skin ripped off his back.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Silent screamed out, felling Kisame's sword rip at his skin. Turning, he managed to block the second attack, and jumped back afterwards into a tree, and look at the two sword master's, who were grinning at him. Jumping down, he took off his trench coat, and watched as it fell to the ground in a large cloud of smoke.

"I feel 200 pounds lighter." Silent said, making the two attacking ninja look at each other, grin, then both disappear. Silent ducked as both swords went over his head, then shot up, and kicked both Nin in the face. Twisting around he blocked another attack from Kisame, before sending a kick at the S-class ninja's stomach, making him double over. Turning, he jumped over a sword slash from Zabuza, and slashed downward at the resurrected Sword ninja. Said ninja jumped back, dogging the attack, and slashing downward at Silent. At the same time, Kisame was slashing at Silent's side. Silent saw both attacks' coming, and knew there was no way out of this. So he did the next best thing. Shoving one sword forward, and one back, he impaled both swordsmen, just as there attacks hit. Silent felt Zabuza's cool blade cut into his shoulder, almost cutting off his arm, and Kisame's blade nearly cleave him in half.

All three off them fell to the floor, Kisame dead, a sword impaled in his neck, Zabuza also killed, his heart pierced by Silent's blade. Said boy was not dead, as his Demon was working over time to heal him.

Some time later, Silent awoke; felling raindrops start to fall onto his head, just in time to see Naruto get impaled by leader's blade. Struggling to get up, he watched the two, watched them. Getting up, he ran over to Naruto, getting ready for a fight.

"Naruto I will help you!!" Silent said, but was cut off when Naruto sent him a glare, and soon after spoke.

"No, Silent this is something I must do alone, stay out." Naruto said, never breaking his gaze with leader. Both of them got ready for a fight.

"Let us get started." Naruto said.

"I agree." Leader said.

Both of them disappeared.

BACK TO NARUTO"S FIGHT

Naruto moved forward, ducking under a slash from Leaders Katana, before sending his own upward slash, only to see leader jump backwards dogging the attack. Running forward, he sent a kick at leaders head, said boy ducked under it, and slashed upward at Naruto, and was rewarded with the sound of metal cutting flesh. But he was disappointed when Naruto turned into a log. The log turned, to reveal an explosive tag, making Leader's eye's widen, before he muttered one thing.

"SHIT!!"

Leader jumped away, but still caught some of the blast. Landing hard, he rolled into an upright position, his swords raised up. Sensing something behind him, he turned, raising his sword, and blocked an attack from Naruto. Swinging his free sword, he attempted to cleave the Blonde in half, but missed when Naruto blocked with his free sword.

Naruto jumped back, and charged again, twisting and cutting at the other boy's side, then followed up with a diagonal cut shortly there after, both attacks where blocked. Naruto jumped back, and got ready to attack again, when his opponent beat him to it. Leader ran forward, and slashed at Naruto's stomach. Naruto back flipped over this attack, and as soon as he landed, thrust forward. Leader saw it, and moved to get out of the way, but didn't move fast enough. Naruto's sword pierced his shoulder threw. Ripping it out, Naruto spun, sending another slash at Leaders head, but that slash was blocked. Jumping back, Naruto's eye's widened as Leader disappeared as he was still in mid air, only to reappear where Naruto was going to land. Naruto stuck his swords out, and blocked one of the thrust's Leader sent, but the other one got through, hitting him in his lower left stomach area, impaling him. Naruto hung there, looking at Leader, who was raising his sword to finish the blonde off. Naruto raised his own sword, blocked the strike, before kicking Leader hard in the chest, forcing his opponent to pull his sword out.

Both boy's got up, and looked at each other, unfazed by their injuries. In fact the only way you could tell they were hurt was the bleeding wounds on there bodies. Naruto rushed forward again, and slashed at Leader's head. Leader ducked as he saw it, and slashed at Naruto's midsection. Naruto brought his free blade down to block the strike, and then jumped backwards. Both boys rushed forward, Leader slashed at Naruto with his blade in his left hand, Naruto slashed at Leader with the blade in his right hand. Both of them saw the attack coming, and slammed there other blade deep into the ground to block it, before both of them jumped back.

Both ninja then charge again, thrusting forward, and both were awarded with the sound of metal tearing threw flesh. Then both felt a searing pain in there midsection. Looking down, they found that they had both impaled each other. Pulling their blades out of each other's body, they jumped back, their movements mirroring each other.

Spinning, both ninja slashed, both ninja cut each other across the stomach, before brining their blades up and thrusting at one another's heart. Both moved to the side, both not quick enough, and both were impaled by their shoulders.

Naruto jumped back to his blade, Leader did the same, and they both took their blades from the dirt, and charged each other. Getting closer, Leader ducked and thrust towards Naruto's stomach, and Naruto thrust down at Leader, having seen this move coming. Both attacks were effective.

Naruto stood there, Leader's Katana's sticking through his stomach; Leader was crouched down, Naruto's swords sticking out his chest. Both knew who won, Naruto did. Both wounds were fatal, but Naruto had the more dangerous one. He had hit Leader's heart, and leader was dieing.

Pulling their swords out, both Ninja fell to the ground. Naruto looked at leader, who was gagging on his own blood. Naruto felt the urge to know, know whom he fought.

"What…is…your name?" Naruto asked the boy, blood flowing out of his mouth. Leader looked up at Naruto, before whispering into his ears. Silent could not hear what he said, but Naruto smiled, before he too collapsed onto the ground, His blood mixing with the rain, turning it into a crimson color.

Silent got up, and ran over to his fallen friend, and started to pick him up, when he heard Naruto say something to him. Bending down he struggled to hear what he was saying, so he bent closer to hear what the blond was saying.

"Take his swords, as well as Zabuza's. Leave Kisame's, as that one will only respond to his touch." Naruto said, before he passed out from blood loss. Silent nodded, and got the requested items, and started to hop off. He had to leave some things there, mainly there trench coats, but he could send someone to get them later. Right now he had to get Naruto to Tsunade, he needed help bad. Kyuubi could not help him right now, and if he did not hurry, Naruto would die.

Back in the clearing where Leader had fallen, blood was mixing with the rain, swirling in patterns, and soon a good portion of the area was colored crimson. Leader, with his last strength, took out a kunai, and pulled himself over to a tree, before he carved something. Before he was able to finish it, he fell to the ground, dead.

Looking at the tree, any one who had not seen the battle, would not understand what it read, what it mean's, anyone who had seen or heard of it, would know. The tree read:

'Fighting to live, fighting the pain, fighting the hate, fighting to gain, the respect we want, the respect we need, fighting to protect, but ultimately we die, die in a sea of crimson, for we are just that, born of blood, life of blood, die in blood, for we are…The Crimson Twin's…Naruto and…'

That was all the inscription read, as Leader had died before he could finish it, falling onto the ground, at peace at last. Thus fell the vessel of the eight-tailed snake.

SCEAN CHANGE: SHADOW VILLAGE HOKAGE OFFICE

Tsunade sat in her office, doing paper work, as well as teaching Sakura, who was currently standing beside her, working on something. In truth, Tsunade was quite worried, as she had sent Silent and Naruto out to do something a while ago, but they still had not returned.

"Hey, do you have…" Tsunade heard the voice of her ANBU guards saying, but they were cut off by another voice, one she recognized as Silent.

"SHUT UP!! I NEED TO SEE TSUNADE NOW!!"

"Sir, if you don't settle down I… wait who is…!!"

Both Sakura and Tsunade heard a crash outside, followed by more voices.

"What is going on hear?"

"This guy is…"

"SHUT UP!! IF I DON'T GET HIM TO HER, HE WILL DIE, NOW MOVE!!!!"

Now both girls where on there feet and moving towards the door, but stopped when it was blown clean off the hinge's, to revel a very hurt Silent, and a blood cover Naruto. Suddenly Silent was no longer caring Naruto, as Naruto was on the Tsunade's desk.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled, and ran over to him, and started to treat him. Tsunade looked at Naruto, then at Silent. Walking over to Silent, She looked at him, before speaking.

"What the hell happened to you guy's!?" She asked.

"…Akatsuki…" Was all Silent said, before he fell to the floor, blood pouring freely out of his wounds. Tsunade panicked a bit, before regaining her cool, and yelling for the med Nin.

"Get them to the hospital ER NOW!!" Tsunade screamed, before slumping down and rubbing her head. This was one hell of a confusing day.

SCEAN CHANGE: 1 AND A HALF DAY"S LATTER

Naruto groaned, sitting up, and immediately sat back down, after felling pain flood his body. Opening his eye's he looked around the room. It was night time, jugging by the star's visible outside his window. Looking around, he saw the figure of Silent in the bed next to him, reading a book.

Silent looked beside him to see Naruto staring back at him. Grinning he closed his book and looked at his blonde friend.

"Hey Naruto, Glad to see your awake. You have been out for a week and a half." Silent said, causing Naruto to sit up, before wincing in pain, and sitting back down. Looking over at silent, he saw him trying to hold in his laughter. Frowning, Naruto looked at him, before speaking again.

"That is weird, I should have healed by now. Kyuubi better not be slacking off." Naruto said, more to himself than anybody else. Silent laughed, before replying.

"Dude he saved your life, if not for him, you would not have woken up at all. Oh and check this out. Apparently, a Ninja did escape from Itachi and us. Check out what we just got in all the Bingo Books but sands and ours." Silent said, Handing Naruto the book in his hands. Naruto opened it up and turned to where they were listed. Going to his and Silent's name, he was slightly shocked to see a picture of them right before the fight. Naruto didn't have on his trench coat or mask. Looking over his skills and info he read aloud.

ON CARD

"Naruto Uzumaki, Age: less than 20, age unknown. Village of origin: Leaf, Now rumored to be part of a village called Shadow. Skill's: Nin: Superb Tie: Superb. Gen: High. Kin: Superb. Signature techniques:

Rasengan: Originally invented by the Leaf's Fourth, destructive power: High. Rank: S.

Sexy jutsu: Original move, very dangerous move when used against men, usually cause's men to black out, leavening them vulnerable. Not effective against women. Destructive power: N/A, But rumored to have knocked out the third Hokage. Rank: A

Other's unknown. Swords unknown.

Info: Almost no info is known at this point in time, except that he is the container for the Demon fox lord Kyuubi, and can utilize its power.

END OF CARD

Naruto looked at the book in shock, before turning back to Silent.

"They made my sexy jutsu an A-RANK!! DAMN!" Naruto said to Silent, who nodded in reply. Both boy's just sat there in silence for a moment, before Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey when is the Genin exam's?" Naruto asked, turning to Silent, who was getting a drink of water. Silent stopped and thought for a second before speaking.

"In a week I think…"

"Oh…" Naruto said, looking down again. Then it hit both boys' at the same time, and they both said one thing.

"Ahh SHIT!!"

SCEAN CHANGE: ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto was walking towards the academy, wearing everything he wore when he fought Itachi and Leader, except for his ANBU mask and his swords, which he had in a tattoo, summon on his arms, where he was going to check out who his Genin team was going to be. He had gotten released from the hospital earlier that week, and almost had to go back when Sakura had given him a bone crushing hug, then hit him. The team he had been assigned, looked suspiciously like team 7. As a matter of fact, it was a carbon copy of team 7. His three Genin students, where the soon to be rookie of the year, a fan girl of said rookie, and the dobe, dead-last loser. Naruto sighed, as he knew this would be very difficult. The Genin exam's where in a day, and his team was already dicided to be these three.

Naruto closed the file as he approached the academy, where Iruka was teaching. Naruto's old sensei had also left the Leaf after it had ordered Naruto's and Tsunade's, as well as the two ANBU's death. After the academy had been set up, Iruka had immediately signed up for the teaching position, and soon after got it. Now, as Naruto was walking through the halls, towards Irukas room, Naruto could tell his old teacher had not really changed. He could hear Irukas voice from there.

"WILL YOU KIDS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!??" Irukas voice echoed down the halls, making Naruto grin. Stopping at Irukas classroom, he knocked, and soon after was greeted by an angry Iruka, who's face was red, and who wasn't even looking at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT??" Iruka yelled, finally looking up at Naruto, who was grinning at Iruka. Irukas face calmed down immediately, and changed from a frown to a smile. Motioning for Naruto to come in, he closed the door behind him, and looked at the class. Said class all had their eyes on the new comer, who was rubbing his neck nervously, his grin never falling. Iruka smiled at his old student, before clearing his throat.

"This class is one of my old students, and one of the people who helped found and build the Shadow, Naruto Uzumaki. He is also currently one of, if not the strongest ninja in the Shadow." Iruka said, making many of the kids look at Naruto in awe, before many erupted in questions.

"No way!"

"But he is just a little older than us!"

"Iruka is older than him!"

Naruto chuckled at this, before looking at the kids again. Looking them over he put his finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quite, and to his surprise, they did. Looking them over, he pointed to there raise hands.

"You." Naruto said, pointing to a girl with red hair.

"I don't believe you are that strong, Iruka-sensei is older than you! How can you be stronger than him, but also younger!?" The girl said, looking at Naruto, who grinned, thinking before answering.

"I trained to become this strong, and age has no meaning in how strong you are. My friend Takair, he is six, yet he is the third strongest Ninja in the village!" Naruto replied, getting yells of shock from the kids. Naruto hushed them again, before pointing out another hand, this time a boy with brown hair.

"How did you become so strong, I want to be that strong when I grow up!" The kid said, receiving laughs from the other kids, several of whom yelled out insults towards the boy's.

"Yea right, you're the dobe!"

"You can't be as strong as him!"

"I know, you are the dead-last, this guy had to be the rookie of the year!"

At this, both Naruto and Iruka burst into laughter. This made everyone stop their comments, and made the boy who asked the question, shrink back, tears forming in his eyes. Naruto stopped laughing, but the smile never left his face. Looking at the boy who asked the question, he suddenly disappeared, only to reaper behind the boy, shocking everyone in the class. Putting his hand on the boy's head, he spoke to him, in a soft voice, but loud enough to be heard by the rest of the class.

"Despite what every one in the class thinks, I was not the rookie of the year, far from it actually." Naruto said, and was going to continue when the class erupted in question's again.

"You weren't? Then what were you?"

"Where you the dead-last?"

"Don't be an idiot, of course he wasn't the dead last. Look at him!"

Naruto silenced them again, before he continued speaking.

"I will not tell you who I was in my class, you will have to ask the kid's who are in my Genin team after the exam's. But as I was saying, it dose not matter what your rank is, if you try your hardest, you can become really strong, like me. Now, I think it is time for a break, so all of you go outside for now." Naruto said motioning to the door, and everyone started to file out. But a voice stopped everyone, including Naruto, as he recognized the Superior tone of voice.

"Hehehe, yea right, what a load of shit. When you're labeled, it sticks. I am the one who is going to get the rookie of the year, and I bet you aren't that strong, I bet I could beat you, right here, right now!" Said a boy, making Naruto turn and look at him. He saw one of the kids's who was going to be in his Genin team, who's name was Kaien Loki. He was from a clan that had joined the Shadow about six months after it had formed, and where well known for there bloodline ability, which allowed them to read there opponents movement's, and predict where the opponent would go. It was much like the Sharingun, except it did not copy Ninjutsu, or do any of the other thing's, just predicted enemy movements to a much larger degree, making them very formidable Tiejutsu fighter's. It also did other things, but not many outside the clan knew what it did.

"Oh really now? Well then prove it, right here, right now. Come on, you can even use your bloodline, and Ninjutsu. I will only use tie-jutsu. Come on, let's do it, rookie." Naruto said, saying Rookie with a hint of venom in his voice. Kaien smirked, and stepped down the stair's towards Naruto, before walking towards the other end of the room, and activating his eye's, smirking all the time.

"Come on, loser, don't hold back at all. I will still beat you into the ground, even if you are a Jounin." The boy said, his smirk never falling. Naruto just smiled, and reached up, pulling off his trench coat, and tossing it into the ground. Everyone watched it as it fell, and every one but Naruto was shocked when the wood cracked and broke when it hit the ground. Then every student looked at Naruto, who now stood in only his Jounin vest, which was unzipped, showing his bare chest underneath.

"Well now, I fell 400 pounds lighter. Now shall we?" Naruto said, getting into a stance no one recognized. Kaien recomposed himself and charged Naruto, throwing a punch at the blonde's head, and watched as Naruto ducked under it. Kaien smirked, as he was expecting that, and threw a kick at the blonde's unprotected head. Looking down, his smirk fell as he watched his kick pass right threw Naruto's head, and his face fell into a gape when Naruto started to fade away, before there was nothing left there.

"As I thought, you may be able to predict what I do, but if you are not fast enough it dose not matter." Said a voice right next to Kaien's ear. Kaien looked sideways but did not see anything. He let out a sigh of relief, but tensed up when he heard Naruto again, this time from right beside his other ear.

"You let your guard down." Turning, he saw Naruto there, then suddenly felt an intense pain in his stomach, like he had just been kicked, but he had not seen the blonde move. Dropping to the ground, he felt the older boy pinch his neck, and suddenly he couldn't move. Naruto bent down, and looked at Kaien, before speaking again.

"You lose…" Naruto said, before standing up and looking at the shocked faces of the other kid's. Looking them over, he grinned again, before speaking.

"Well, its time for a break, so go outside, or I will do this to get you outside! Go outside now!" Naruto said, and turned to pick up Kaien, before tossing him out the window (they where on the first floor). The rest of the kid's hurried outside then, and when they where all outside, Naruto turned to Iruka, and walked up to him, tossing the folder onto his desk.

"All right, I know about Kaien-teme, tell me about the other's." Naruto said, looking at Iruka's confused face. Naruto sighed, motioning to the folder. Iruka looked at it, before picking it up, and reading it over. His confusion changed to understanding, then to shock, before he looked up at Naruto again.

"You are a Genin-sensei!!? Huh, well anyway, about your students." Iruka said, walking over to the window to look out at his soon to be Genin, before speaking again.

"Well you know about Kaien, but about the other two. Ryuu Takien, she is like a small Ino and Sakura put together. Except she wont do anything unless Kaien tells her to, and Kaien ignores her completely.

"Now for the dobe, who surprised me the most. His name is Kinto Likomore, he is like you, and only he understands what it means to be a ninja. He was the only one to not freeze up when the 'Kill test' was done, and he also killed the attacking Nin. He has a strong sense of justice, and knows that he need's to work in teams if he wants to be a ninja. All in all, while he might be a dobe, he is also the one with the most potential."

Naruto looked at Iruka as he said all of this, mostly shocked at the boy named Kinto. Looking down at the kid's, he spotted said boy, standing on top of a fence, looking out at the village. Looking back at Iruka, he smiled, before speaking to him.

"Thanks Iruka that will help me a lot. I got to go now, bye." Naruto said, before he walked out of the academy, still thinking about that boy, Kinto. It was to days till the new Genin meet their teacher's, so he had enough time to plan his exam. This was going to be fun, really fun.

SCEAN CHANGE

Naruto was walking towards Tsunade's office, as he still did not know who the Chunin medic on his team was going to be. Knocking on her door, he was answered with a grunt, which he roughly deciphered as a 'come in'.

Opening the door, he closed it behind him, and turned to see a baggy eye's Tsunade in front of him. Walking in, he stopped right in front of her desk, before he spoke.

"Hey Baa-Chan, I just want to know one thing, who is the Chunin who will be assigned to my team?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade looked up at him, grinning widely, before handing him a folder. Naruto opened it, looking over its contents, before looking back at her, smiling.

"Thanks Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded, before motioning for him to get out. Naruto nodded, and left, still looking over the folder of one Sakura-Chan, who he was going to spend much time with in the up coming time.

SCEAN CHANGE: Genin teacher assignment day.

Naruto was standing outside the classroom listening to Iruka talk, till he finally got to the team assignments. He wore every thing but his ANBU mask and swords as they were still in his tattoo. He listened to it all till his team was called, then motioned for his friend to follow. Opening the door, he stepped in, along with the others.

"I'm Takair, I'm here to pick up team 5." Takair said, looking around. Most of the kids gaped at him in disbelieve. This little kid was a Jounin. Then Kaien started to laugh, followed soon by every one but Kinto, who just looked at him. Takair vanished, and Kaien felt cool metal against his neck, and he stopped laughing.

"Hey, loser, how bout you shut up." Takair said, before vanishing again, reappearing back down by Naruto, who was grinning at this. When team five came, and left with the small Jounin, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey guy's, you know me, I am here to pick up team 10!" Naruto said happily. He got just what he wanted to. Kinto got up and walked down to stand next to Naruto, but Kaien and his fan girl looked at Naruto in shock. This guy was there teacher. Naruto sighed, before speaking again.

"Fine, but I am waiting, I will be on the roof. Lets go Kinto." Naruto said, and put a hand on Kinto's shoulder, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone in the class looked at the smoke, before Kinto and fan girl got up and walked to the roof. Opening the door, they walked over to where Naruto and Kinto were, but did it in a slow, I-am-to-cool-for-you-to-even-touch kind of way. Naruto sighed again, but settled down. When they all sat down, he started talking.

"Hey guy's, I shall be your Jounin instructor, so let me start by getting to know you guy's." Naruto said, and got the sense of déjà vu when Ryuu raised her hands.

"Sense we don't know what to do, how about you go first." She said, looking timid. Naruto nodded then started his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and… other things. I dislike people who think they are better than others, traitors, and… other things. And my dream is to become the greatest ninja in the world." Naruto said, looking at their faces. Kinto looked at him in awe, but the other two looked like they couldn't care less. Pointing to Kinto, he spoke.

"You, bundle of joy." Naruto said, making the other two sinker, and Kinto pout before replying.

"I like ramen, and training, I dislike certain emoish teme's, and I also dislike fan girls. My dream is to grow up to be a Kage." Kinto said, happiness in his voice. The other two burst into laughter, but Naruto settled them down, and then pointed to Ryuu.

"You, giggle box." Naruto said, causing the other two to burst into laughter, and cause Ryuu to glare at Naruto. Naruto tried to keep a straight face. She sighed and started to speak.

"Well I like…" She giggled and glanced at Kaien, " I dislike loser dead last's with no skill, " she said, looking at Kinto, who winced, as did Naruto, but none of them noticed. Then she continued, " My dream's for the future are…" Once again she giggled but also squealed. Naruto sighed and pointed to Kaien.

"You little emo." Naruto said, causing Kinto to laugh hard, but stop when Ryuu bonked him on the head. After they settled down, Kaien started to talk.

"Kaien Loki, I like one thing, that is I like one Ninja, The Tenraku Hitotsu, I dislike loser's and fan girl's. My dream, well I will make it happen, is to become one of the Yoroshii, and eventually defeat the Tenraku Hitotsu." Kaien said, making Ryuu look at him with heart eyes, and making Kinto snort. Kaien was basking in his glory, when Naruto spoke up.

"That will never happen. I can tell you that right now. You will never become a member of Yoroshii, and even if you do, you will never beat The Tenraku Hitotsu. Trust me, this I know." Naruto said, looking at Kaien, who was now looking at him in anger. Kaien jumped up, and started yelling.

"How do you know, I know I am already strong enough to become a member of the Yoroshii, and might even be able to beat him now. Hahahah no I know I am!" Kaien said, looking pleased. Ryuu jumped onto her feet, and started to yell also.

"Hell yea he is, come on Kaien we don't need him, he is weak." Ryuu said, but was stopped when Naruto started to laugh. All of the kids turned to look at him.

"That is funny…hahaha… so Kaien, you want to see if you can back that up, fine, come here, all of you." Naruto said, and put his hands on the Shoulders of Kaien and Kinto, as Ryuu was happily holding Kaien's hand. Suddenly they puffed, and where at training ground four, a forest training area. Naruto turned to Kaien, and looked him over, before turning back, and looking at the air. Forming one hand seal, he spoke into the air, his voice echoing off it.

"Oni Seki."

About a second later, a figure jumped down from out of nowhere, walking towards the group, he looked at Naruto, and tilted his head to the side. Naruto sighed, and looked at the figure.

"Hey, this kid here, thinks he is good enough to be in the Yoroshii already. I want you to fight him, okay?" Naruto said, and watched as the figure chuckled behind its mask. Kaien looked at the figure then at his teacher.

"Who the hell is this?" Kaien asked, his tone demanding answers. Naruto turned to look at him, before speaking in a cold tone.

"This is Oni Seki, the weakest member of Yoroshii. If you want to get into Yoroshii, you have to beat a member. So have fun." Naruto said and moved back. Kaien smirked and turned to face Oni, before looking the Yoroshii in the eye, and telling him to bring it on.

Oni seki looked at Naruto, and tilted its head to the side. Naruto sighed and nodded. Oni seki grinned behind its mask, before turning to face the boy, who was about to launch into one of his speeches.

"I hope you know you don't stand a chance, I am part of the Loki clan, and we have more power than you could ever understand, so give up no…UGGHHHH!!" Kaien exclaimed as Oni Seki appeared in front of him, and hit him in the gut so hard he coughed up blood, and was pushed ten feet into the air. Landing, Kaien struggled to sit up, but when he looked up, he felt the cool touch of metal against his throat.

He had lost and he knew it.

Looking up, he saw the Oni Seki look at his teacher, who nodded at Oni seki, before said ninja vanished, leaving the Genin with there teacher's again. Kaien struggled to sit up, and when he did, he glared hard at Naruto, before speaking.

"That could not have been the weakest… as a matter of fact I bet that was the Tenraku Hitotsu, cause no one else would have beaten my that quick, yea that must be it, of cour…" Kaien was saying, but was cut off by Naruto.

"THAT IS IT!!! That was not The Tenraku Hitotsu, and it was the weakest member. To be a Yoroshii, is not a thing you can gain that quickly. Yoroshii member's all have to be as strong as a Kage, such as the lowest six members'. But no normal human could get into the top six Yoroshii, could never become a Fukei. To do that, you have to rank at least a four tail in demon terms, and that is no easy feet." Naruto said looking at Kaien. Kaien looked shocked for a second, before he retorted.

"How would you know?" He asked, Ryuu shot up after that as well.

"Yea how?" She said. Naruto clenched his teeth, before rising his Chakra higher than most jounin's have, and shooting it out, sending the kids back a good five feet. He sported his black wings and took on the form of Tenraku Hitotsu. Looking at the shocked faces of his Genin team, he spoke again, his voice the dark tone of this form.

"Because I am the Tenraku Hitotsu!" Naruto said, his swords now in his hands. All three Genin looked at him, emotions going over their faces. Then Kaien shot up, and looked at Naruto, disbelief written on his face.

"No way, but… wait, you lied! There is no way you were not the rookie of the year with that power, you are a liar!" Kaien said, pointing his finger at Naruto. Naruto growled again, and suddenly appeared in front of Kaien. Grabbing his finger he turned it and Kaien till Kaien was pointing at Kinto.

"NO I was that! I was the dobe, I was the loser, and guess what, now I am one of the strongest in the world. This power was not handed to me; I worked hard for it, as did every one of the Yoroshii. You do not know the meaning of hard work, neither dose she, but Kinto, Kinto dose. He is the only one here who could ever become a member of Yoroshii. But you, you will never be one with the way you are going." Naruto said, letting go of Kaien. Looking over his students, he heard a noise behind him, and turned to see the other 11 members of Yoroshii. Silent stepped forward.

"Naruto-san, are you okay… we felt your chakra release, and you transforming. What is going on?" Silent asked, his hand never leaving their positions on his swords. Naruto sighed and looked at the member's of Yoroshii.

"I was just proving a point my friend, nothing is wrong, you can go." Naruto said, never breaking his gaze away from his friends. All 11 ninja relaxed, and nodded.

"Hai!" They all said, before vanishing into the air. Naruto sighed and turned around to look at his Genin team. Looking them over, he was reminded just how much they reminded him of his team. Sighing again, he motioned for them to sit down, which they all did. Looking them over, he knew what must be done.

"Kaien, there is a reason why you will never beat me. A reason why none but one can." Naruto said, looking at the ground. Kaien looked at his teacher, but did not yell out, instead he questioned calmly.

"What is that?"

"…Tell me, what do you know of demon vessel's?" Naruto asked them, and did not miss Kinto wince at what he said, but he stored it away for later. All of them looked at each other, before Ryuu answered.

"Just that they are usually hated or turned into weapons, but also that they wield immense strength. Why?" Ryuu asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed once again, but looked up at the sky.

"To become a member of Yoroshii, there is one unwritten requirement, which is why any member of Yoroshii would gladly give his life for anybody precious. To become a Fukei, you must have a greater demon sealed into you. To become a Kado Ki-Pa, you must have a lesser demon in you. Because of this, yes we have great power, but also have known great pain." Naruto said, never looking at his students, who where all trying to processes what he just said. Naruto figured it would take them some time, so he sat in silence, till Kaien spoke up.

"What do you mean by great pain? Like great emotional pain, or Physical pain?" The young boy asked, to which Naruto grinned. Turning to look at his team, he started to speak again.

"Both, as I was growing up, I was beaten, abused ignored, and I didn't even know why till I was twelve. It was then I meant Iruka-sensei, who became my first true friend. Then, awhile after that, I had many more friends, and I went on a journey, and left my teacher half way, knowing full well I needed to do the rest myself. But, one night, near Cloud, I was ambushed, and captured. They held me prisoner, and tortured me. It was during this I meet the second in command of the Yoroshii, Kumori Karite. We where both tortured, but we lived on, we survived, just to see our precious people again. About a month after that, we escaped, and headed towards the land of Waves. It was here we meant another one of my precious people, and as we found out, my half sister.

"We where walking through the town, getting or own fair share of attention, when we heard scream's. Running into an ally, we found several sound Ninja, about to rape a girl. Well we killed them and saved the girl. She got up and thanked us, then invited us to dinner. Well we accepted, and on the way, I asked her what her name was. What she said shocked both Silent and me. She said her name was Nagata Uzumaki. She turned and saw us both standing there. I got angry and rushed her, grabbed her by her shirt, and slammed her into a wall, then started to question her about who her parents where. She stammered out that her mother had been raped, and kept by Kumo ninja during the war. She was born, and sold of into slavery, and never saw her mother again, but heard that the 'Yellow Flash' might have rescued her. Well we did a blood test, and found out that she was my half sister. Boy that was the last thing I had expected. Soon after that, we returned to my home village, Konoha. But something happened, and we all left again. Nagata, returned a month and a half later, but Silent, the one I meant in jail, and me well we traveled and eventually helped liberate and create the Shadow village.

"Then we went back to Konoha, and soon after, were charged with treason, escaped, came here, left you guys with tons of ninja, left again for two years, came back, went on mission's as an ANBU captain, then got you brats. That is about my life story, told in a quick version. Any questions?" Naruto asked, looking at the stunned Genin, who all shook there heads in reply. Naruto sighed, and then looked at them again.

"Now tomorrow you shall have your real test, so be here at 6 AM, and I suggest you do not eat, you might upchuck. Hehehe, anyway, you guy's needed to go home now, you Kinto, I need to talk to you. Stay after okay?" Naruto said, getting a reply from said student. When the other two where gone Naruto turned to his student, and looked him in the eye.

"Where are you from?" Naruto asked. Kinto mumbled something, and then realizing Naruto had not heard him, he said it louder.

"Rock, came here when I was four." Kinto replied. Naruto whistled, before looking down at Kinto.

"Wow, from rock at four, that is a long way." Naruto said, and it was true, it was a long way. But both of them knew that was not what Naruto wanted to ask. Kinto looked down as Naruto started to speak again.

"Soooo, Kinto… listen, this may be hard, but I need to know…" Naruto said, his voice becoming softer, until he eventually started to speak again, " Who is it, and how strong?"

"I…I don't know what you are…" Kinto started, but was cut off when Naruto snorted. Looking up at the blonde, he saw a look of disbelief in his eye.

"Kinto please, I am a member of Yoroshii, hold the demon fox lord Kyuubi, do you really think I cant sense when a demon is near, even if it is sealed. No come on, I need to know?" Naruto said again. Kinto sighed, looking at the ground again, before answering.

"Bear, 4 tail's. It is sealed and locked, so you don't have to worry about it, okay." Kinto said, looking at his sensei. Naruto stared down at the boy, nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, now go home, you got to get ready for tomorrow. See you later Kinto." Naruto said watching the small boy run off. Sighing, he sat back down, and stared at clouds, a habit he had picked up from his Lazy ninja of a friend.

'_Huh, it is kind of scary how alike my team and this team are… it is actually creepy. I really hope we don't turn out the same. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait and see.'_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the clouds, before his thoughts wander to ramen.

There you all go, longest chapter I have ever written, just for you. Now this was no one of my most liked chapters, but I do not hate it. Anyway, **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**


	18. HELP ME!

Okay people, I have thought and thought about this, and I have nothing, NOTHING, no ideas, no breakthroughs, just nothing, so because of this, I will need you to help me. I NEED IDEAS FOR THE BELL TEST, AND TRY TO MAKE IT ORRIGINAL!!! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL I GET THIS SO PLEASE HELP ME!!!! I WILL PICK THE BEST OUT OF ALL THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS, AND I WILL STATE THE NAME OF THE REVEIWER IN MY STORY, EVEN IF YOUR IDEA DIDN'T GET CHOSEN, SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT!!! THE SOONER I GET THROUGH THE BELL TEST, THE SOONER I CAN MOVE ON, AS I HAVE A NUMBER OF IDEAS ALL LINED UP FOR AFTER THE BELL TEST! PLEASE HELP ME!!! THANKS!!!

Yours truly, averyhyperhanyou!!


End file.
